Al Bhed Hearts
by ikillyoupiro
Summary: Prequel to Number 15, multiple pairings. Disclaimer applies to all chapters -I don't own FFX or KH only my Ocs- R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Al Bhed adopt?

11 years before the events of Number 15

We begin our story in the middle of the Bikanel Island Desert where a young Six year old Andre has woken up to not knowing where he's from just knowing that Spira isn't his world. "where am I?" he asked himself he got up wearing a very plain white shirt and beige shorts his most distinguishing features being his short white yet slightly spiky hair and his Ruby red eyes He then heard a gruff voice behind him "You're on Bikanel Island kid." he turned around to see a group of people now seeming to surround him like he's a threat while the man who spoke to him in the middle walked up to Andre and look around his comrades "Dra Ramm ec fnuhk fedr oui baubma drec ec zicd y get(The Hell is wrong with you people this is just a kid)?" The ones surrounding him seemed to get really ashamed of themselves after he said this,he then knelt down to look at Andre in the eyes the man's were calm, cool and calculating while were in pure fear not knowing who these people were and they wanted with him the man noticed this and asked Andre, "what's your name Kid?" Andre then answered him nervously "An-Andre wh-what's your name mister?" the man chuckled at the kid even though he was nervous he was still curious "My name is Cid, Andre so tell me what doing her in the middle of a dangerous desert all by yourself?" Andre answered him "I don't know last thing I remember sleeping in my bed then I woke up here. What world am I on my world doesn't have any deserts." Cid eyes widened knowing when a kid is pretending about stuff being the father of two himself but this kid was dead serious he then whispered so that the others wouldn't hear "well this is Spira where are you from kid?" Andre then looked down and said I don't remember." Cid then asked a question that the kid wishes to never be asked "do you at least have any family?" Andre then started crying rembering that where he was sleeping before was a hell hole of an orphanage but he didn't have to tell Cid that he just sadly shook his head and said "no I'm all alone" Cid then smiled and got an idea he's got two kids already what's one more? "no your not Andre cause you're coming with me to join my family" Andre then looked up at him like he won the Lottery "Re-really, you'll take me in?" Cid Nodded "yes but you're going to have to do a few things like learn our language and always keep the location of our Home a secret we got a deal?" Andre Nodded his head and Smiled "deal"

**A few hours Later**

Cid walked Andre to the living area of their home and called out for his kids, "Brother, Rikku kad tufh rana E'ja kud y cibneca vun oui dfu!(Brother,Rikku get down here I've got a surprise for you two!)Brother and a six year old Rikku came down and asked " What kind of surprise Papa? Huh who this Papa?" Cid then Smile and had them sit down "this kids is your newly adopted brother his name is Andre say hello Andre." Andre then looked at him and asked "the way you taught me to say it?" "either way Andre" Andre then looked at Rikku and Brother and said in Al Bhed "Rammu ed'c y bmaycina du oui pudr(Hello it's a pleasure to meet you both)." he said rather fluently it being his first time Speaking Al Bhed Rikku was rather impressed "Wow you sure you're not al bhed cause you speak it like a pro come on i'll take you to meet my best friend she's not Al Bhed either." Rikku then took by the hand and out the door they went while Cid just face Palmed "what have I gotten myself into?"

Nine yerars later

Andre adjusted well to the life of the Al Bhed even though he didn't outright reject Yevon in public like his Brother he still didn't like that it banned Machina he didn't have trouble without Machina hell he was the only only one in his Scavenger party that used Conventional weapons if you can deem dual wielding swords as conventional but it was still more conventional and practical than Rikku's Claw arm but she did compensated with her gift with mixing bombs but it seemed just ridiculous because everytjhing he ever needed from water to new blitzballs while he was trying out for the Physches(never made the cut even though he was legitimately better than the entire team but Cid always said he was to young for blitzing and declined to sign the waiver that needed parental approval) came from Machina so why Ban it if it was designed to make lives easier. maybe that was the reason she was leading the Team while he was second in command and staying on the ship he sighed as he heard the comm link go off it was rikku "Hey Sis what did you find?" she giggled at him and said "You're never going to believe it bro but I think I found a guy who might be a bigger nut job than you" Andre shook his head " ok shoot does he say he's from another world and remembers where he's from?" "nope he says he's the Star player of the Zanarkand Abes and has the same logo on his shorts that you have on the back of your jacket." Andre then looked at the back of his jacket to see a red Jagged looking J on his black and red leather Jacket he based the design off and old stone lab he found at the Zanarkand ruins while Scavenging before he was run out by Yevonites " you believe him Don't you?" Andre asked her "yep"

"you bringing him up?" "on our way right now" "see you then I'll get dinner ready knowing you'd make it so spicy that becomes inedible" he joked and went to the ships kitchen to make dinner making three batches he probably wouldn't be such a good cook if it weren't for Sarah giving cooking lessons all those years ago since they were alienated by other al bhed kids (Excluding Rikku and Brother) The became really close friends why he couldn't admit his feelings for her he had no idea why he couldn't.

**A long process of making military rations delicious and Scavenging a crashed airship later**

He came up to the deck to see a blonde haired kid talking with Rikku didn't seem like anything to serious until he heard one Sentence "I saw Sin attack Zanarkand" he then started to walk up to them holding his and their dinners "Yo sis this the nut job you told me about?" The blond looked at him then to Rikku Andre then got the heat off Rikku "My words man not hers hear eat up" Andre then handed him and rikku their dinners while they sat down and ate Andre's curiosity peaked "So the the star Player of the Zanarkand abes got a name and any good moves?" the blond then Coughed up some of his dinner cause he ate to fast said to Andre " yeah the names Tidus and why you a blitzball Player?" andre cocked a Smile Yeah you're looking at the best player of the Albhed Phsyches." then Rikku corrected him "You would be if dad let you join this year." She giggled as Andre's Head dropped at that comment. "always so Kind dear Sister" Rikku the added to it "please I'm treating you way better then my biological brother you know this besides I thought my being nice to you ran out when you chickened out of asking out when you tried to ask out Sarah." Then Andre Looked up at Rikku " you know sis you can be evil sometimes right?" he then looked at Tidus who was absolutely confused almost about to laugh his ass off but confused he then Clarified to Tidus "you see I'm adopted and not actually Al Bhed see white hair and Ruby red eyes not a bit of blond and Spiral green eyes on me." tidus looked even more confused "Al what?" then was Andre's turn to laugh his ass of "well that's not the usual response whenever I tell people that I usually get what 'why are you living with those heathens?' or something like that? And Tidus are you sure you're not from another world like me?" Then Tidus did the only Logical thing for a person in his Situation would do "WHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

"oh right Eteud (idiot) I didn't tell you that yet" he said as smacked himself on the forehead"you see-"

But he didn't get to finish cause then there was something he hoped to never see he then yelled to alret the rest of the Ship "SIN!" as he did so the the ship titled enough for him and Tidus and him to get knocked overboard last thing heard was Rikku's voice crying to both of them "Andre! Tidus!"

then he got sucked in and couldn't remember anything else as he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Besaid? We're in Besaid?

"Hey you two Okay over There?" Andre woke up at the question because he didn't recognize the voice he looked and saw two blitzballs in the water Tidus must've woke up also because he was estatic to see the familiar sphere Tidus then did his special sphere kick to show off " then I said alright Tidus two can play at that game." Andre then threw the ball up and Jumped into a corkscrew spinning motion and kicked it so hard that the guy next to where it hit the rock got knocked off his ass Tidus then looked at him "how do you know that move that's my dad's move?" Andre shrugged "I just saw a guy in a sphere recording do it first time pulling it off though." they then went up the the shore and the guy that looked like the captain asked us to do those moves again Tidus complied and Andre followed in suite after the captain introduced himself I'm Wakka Captain of the Besaid Aurochs. What?" Andre with his mouth agape thinking 'We hitchhiked Sin all the way to Besaid?' he then answered "nothing big fan that's all."

Wakka raised an eyebrow "Ya other than our Island I didn't know we had fans?" Andre then answered "I like rooting for the underdogs. Any way it's pleasure to meet you Wakka I'm Andre and Mister triple show off here is Tidus he promptly said "Hey!" he ignored him and asked Wakka to show him to the village while they were going Wakka asked them for a spot on his team admitting that they sucked and saying that this will be his last tournament so he wanted to win this year as soon he heared their age limit was fifteen he eagerly accepted and Tidus was a bit more reluctant but accepted also before they continued Wakka asked them "you guys know how to fight ya?" Andre promptly drew his Dual Swords out while Tidus pulled out his sword and looked at Andre's and chuckled because they were considerably smaller than his "really what can those toothpicks do?" andre then smirked he got this sort of thing a lot he then said "In my hands these 'toothpicks' as you called them can hit harder and kill faster than that sword your overcompensating for something probably more than anything else." that got under Tidus's skin as soon as some fiends jumped out and Tidus took them out in three minutes while Andre took out the same amount of fiends in half the time as Tidus he yawned as Tidus finished

" You done gotta find a way to contact Rikku." Wakka then asked "Who's Rikku?" " my step sister we were seperated when Sin attacked us I need to now what happened to her." Wakka not knowing what to say said the only thing he thought would be comforting "I've lost my family to Sin too I have no words that could make you feel better but if ther's a chance she's alive I'll help you find her." "Thanks Wakka that means a lot anyway where we going now?"Andre asked Wakka obliged "To the Besaid Temple" Andre then stopped in his tracks always told to beware any yevon temples because they would always treat any al bhed the worst out of any Yevonites Wakka Looked at him weird " anything I should know before we go because you been acting weird ever since I metioned the temple you're not Al Bhed are you?" Andre deciding to tell partly the truth and pulled out a pocket watch with an Al Bhed insignia etched on it and a message Cid left him in Al Bhed text even tough he could speak it fluently he coundn't read Al bhed that cid gave hime for his birthday the only distinguishing feature to tell that he was Al bhed " you're half right Wakka you see I am Al Bhed but not by Blood I was adopted by the Al bhed when I was six years old and been raised as an Al bhed and even though I don't look it so sorry if I'm a bit hesitant to go to a temple of Yevon when Yevonites have ran me out of every luca cup just because my family was al bhed." Tidus was completely shocked by all of this having no knowledge of the prejudice that the Al Bhed have faced. he looked then looked to wards Wakka who was deep in thought then he came up with an idea he walked up to Andre took his pocket watch from him "Wakka what the Hell?" Wakka then after looking at it put back in Andre's pocket and Said, "I may not like al Bhed but I won't condemn people for having relations to the al Bhed." Andre looked up at Wakka " I won't ell anyone about you being an adopted al bhed you tell only those you think you can trust now c'mon." they walked back up the path to the village.

**A road full of fiends later**

Andre was the first to the village with Wakka next and Tidus trailing way behind "told you I'm faster than you guys," Wakka Panting "Ya maybe you should be a guardian like me if blitzball doesn't work out. Andre rolled his Eyes thinking 'why would I want to protect someone who will die in the end anyway' but legitimately thought it would be more fun than waiting for the next scavenge party at home "I'll think about it Wakka there any summoners in town cause I might take you up on that offer or could your summoner use a few more bodies he could also have a pretty good time as a Guardian Cosidering he he doesn't know what'll happen to them in the end . When I think about it why do we always go for the temporary solution instead of someone trying to find an absolute permanent solution before you ask not with Machina weapons those are never reliable but still there has to be another way."wakka Raised an eyebrow "How do you know about Machina weapons any how?" "Uh hello because of who raised me remember?" making sure to stay vague as not to raise interest around the village. "Anyway let's go to the temple to meet your summoner. Finally catching up Tidus?" he said as Tidus caught up them his eyebrow twitching out of anger "You know can be a real ass sometimes?" "Yeah yeah let's go. Oh wait do you know the Prayer Mister from another time?" Tidus looked at him questionly at the question and the nickname. "What that's the only logical explanation since you're describing Zanarkand when it wasn't in ruins and this is the Prayer." he put his arms wide then put the hands on top of ecah curving them to look like a ball and ten bowed. "Now let's go and to keep up you might want to learn the haste spell to speed yourself up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

The Group of guys made it into getting a few welcomes from the locals all this was weird for Andre as he came into the temple it was Dimly lit barely anybody in there and those that were in there were old men except a Ronso Without his horn Supporting what looks like a girl the same age as Tidus and an woman wearing an intricate looking dress made up with belts as part of a skirt (Her dress is hard to describe) then Wakka waved them over as they walked people were congratulating the girl "Guess she's the Summoner?" Andre asked Wakka "yep she just got out of the cloister of trials and now she might be getting two more Guardians." "What did you just say Wakka?" the woman asked him "Hey Lulu i said I got Yuna two new Guardians the just washed up on the Shore this morning and the can fight really well the younger one's better though" Tidus then Said "Hey I resent that!" Andre shrugged "Face it Zanarkand boy I'm better than you cause I've been fighting for about 5 years now but I have a feeling you'll get better than me in time and even then I could still smoke you at blitzball." Yuna was surprised by what he called Tidus "Zanarkand boy?" Andre then promptly scratched the back of his head "Oops I wasn't supposed to say that but this guy thinks he came from Zanarkand when it was in its prime and I'm -" he didn't finish because then a few lit candle were thrown towards him and they hit leaving hot wax on his hair neck and bit on his face too and he yelped out and said quickly while removing the hot wax thinking 'thank god for my gloves' "OW! Hot wax Hot wax Hot wax!" The whole party would've laughed if not for the big muscular man wearing Crusaders gear holding Andre in a chokehold ready to snap his neck "Hey kid that's a nice pocket watch" the man reached to where Andre's watch was now dangling under his man now looking at that watch outraged now then asked Andre "What's this etched on the watch?" "Oh nothing just something my dad put on himself for my birthday." "Your father wouldn't be Al Bhed would he?" Andre now in a very serious tone his red eyes seemed to be piercing the Crusader's soul "You got a problem with Al Bheds Crusader?" " Only when their filthy little spawn sneak into a temple of Yevon and desecrate it with their presence! Oh you will pay for this hey guys!" Signaling some other Crusaders they followed him outside the temple Tidus yelled "You bastard!" but was stopped by Khimari and said stoically "This Andre's fight. Khimari can tell Andre can handle it" Lulu the went beside Khimari "If Khimari says he'll be able to win we'll take his word for it." While Wakka said nothing and crossed him arms looking on in interest and Yuna just looked really worried and for good reason the group of Crusader's were the four most experienced not counting their captain.

Andre was then thrown to the ground gasping for air while one of the Crusaders kicked him in his side making him roll on his back "You Al Bhed make me sick what are you doing here any way?" one of them asked while Andre got up to his feet "Well I did wash up here after my ship was attacked by Sin and I was offering my services as a guardian to your new summoner Lady Yuna," even though he didn't worship Yevon or believe in the temporary Calm he knew enough to be respectful enough towards summoners and Maesters, "before you graciously interrupted us, and now I'm seriously considering to kill you guys but since I'm such a nice guy," he unhooked his swords with the scabbards still on and got ready to fight, "I'll just injure you severely." this pissed off the Crusaders all to hell, "you little Al Bhed punk do you know who we are?" Andre smirked "I don't know who you are but I know who you're with the great and honorable Crusaders. I respect Crusaders but you guys are those who use their status just to bully a kid and that just pisses me off." he was then charged by The four crusaders jabbing the two in the middle in the guts then slammed his hilts in the back of they're heads making them hit the ground hard then dodged a punch from a guy on the right took his left sword placed it behind the man where the arm met the shoulder and Andre hit the the man in the chest and placed his right leg under the man's left leg causing him to trip and hit the ground Andre then proceeded to apply pressure to the man's right arm and kept on the pressure till it dislocated. He then got in a full Nelson by the last guy then turned and got punched by the first two guys he knocked down, "heh knew you Al Bhed were never any good in a fair fight, I'll take those swords of yours now." He did just that while the other punched him in the face, stomach, and groin "How...is...four...Against...one...fair?" he grunted while getting beaten by the Crusaders until the captain finally stepped in as he left the tent "What in the name of the Crusaders is going on here?" then the Crusaders got to attention and fear came into their eyes "Luzzu sir we were apprehending an Al Bhed that was desecrating the temple and about to assault the Summoner" Andre now getting pissed off "That's chocobo shit I was just talking to Lady Yuna, you guys are the ones that assaulted me and dragged me out of the temple and-" "Shut up you Al Bhed scum you are not in any position to talk." he said as he punched Andre in the gut but Andre continued "And I just washed up here after my ship was attacked by Sin I thought it was the Crusaders job was to protect and help Sin-attack survivors Al Bhed or not or am I confusing the actual Crusaders for a small group of Yevonites who ate up to much propaganda and you are just using the name of the Crusaders to justify your bigoted violence?" He was then given a few more punches to the face chest and stomach now there was blood trickling down his head and mouth, he was about to black out until there was a loud screeching sound and then an incredibly large bird came down and scared the crap out of the Crusaders making them let go and dropped Andre and his swords on the ground while Luzzu stood his ground with Yuna coming from behind the the bird with the rest of the party "Lady Yuna congratulations on the first summon but why are you disrupting crusader business?" Yuna looked at him sternly "How is attacking a boy Crusader business Luzzu?" she then walked to Andre and started casting Cure healing his wounds slightly and Andre regained consciousness he then whispered to Yuna "Thanks Cousin" Yuna's eyes widened "What do you mean?" Andre smiled as he got up grabbed his swords and his other hand went in his bag and grabbed a potion and downed it quickly healing him completely "Tell you later Lady Yuna anyway." getting up and walked up to one of the Crusaders that was beating him "I believe you have something of mine Sudranvilgan (motherfucker)" he said as he took back his pocket watch inspecting it to make sure it was still in good condition he then proceeded to Luzzu and bowed "I apologize for the disturbance, but I have to say that it was in self defense since they attacked me first since I was talking to Lady Yuna about becoming her guardian if you would excuse me Captain." Luzzu looked rather impressed and said "go right ahead it seems I need to straighten out those under me." Andre then walked back to the party looking in awe at Valefor "So this is an aeon? Gotta say I'm impressed you can summon this. As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted and already figured out from the display I'm Al Bhed but not by blood I was adopted by a man named Cid. I already know Wakka's opinion of me since I told him but if any of you got a problem with me and where I come from then never mind the guardian position I'll just come with the Aurochs to the Luca cup and win the whole thing and try to find my step sister there since that was supposed to be her next stop. Any objections of me being a guardian?" he looked around and saw absolutely no objections he was legitimately surprised because he expecting at least a few but nothing "well in that case then do I have a speech to say or do I just swear my life to protect you till the end of the pilgrimage and beyond because what I'm planning is you know what never mind I'm just going to try and find a bed probably Impossible now that everybody knows I'm al Bhed Vilgehk (fucking) Yevonites" looking towards the party "No offense." Yuna then looked at him walked up to him and said "I have two extra beds at my tent you and Tidus can rest there" Andre then took the opportunity to whisper in her ear jokingly "Really inviting the guy you just got a crush on to your place you work fast Cousin" Yuna then blushed madly and took him and Tidus by the arm and brought them to her tent and got them to sit on their beds while was immediately fell asleep while Andre forced himself to stay awake because he knew Tuna wanted to talk as she got back and sat down she asked the first question "What do you mean I have a crush on Tidus?" Andre looked at her dumbfounded "Really it wasn't obvious enough I saw how Tidus looked at you and how you looked at Tidus trust me I've seen the same looks on me because of a girl I know back home my only problem is that I haven't had the guts to tell her or ask her out." Yuna then laughed "You know for fifteen year old you seem rather wise?" Andre shrugged "Cid seems to think I'm an old soul or something but relationship advice isn't what you wanted to talk to me about is it?" Yuna then shook her head "I wanted ask you but why did you call me Cousin?" Andre then looked towards Tidus to make sure he was asleep "Oh my god Giant fiend just got in the tent!" Yuna looked shocked believing him and looking around while Tidus jumped up with his sword raised "Where I'll take em out!" Andre then made Tidus drop his sword "you know if you wanted in on the conversation you could've asked instead of pretending to be asleep. Anyway Yuna you comfortable talking about this in front of pretty boy here or I am going to have to throw him out?" Yuna shook her head again with a light blush on her face. "Alright then one more question how many of your guardians know?" "Everybody except Wakka I never got the courage to tell him." Tidus was feeling out of the loop "Tell him what?" Yuna looked at him and said "I'm half Al Bhed" Tidus seriously didn't know how to take this "and what's the big deal of that?" Andre just looked astonished "Wow Tidus you must be from Zanarkand in its hey day if you don't know how badly half Al Bhed are treated lets just say that if the people of the village knew they wouldn't let her into the temple let alone become a summoner hell those four guys I fought would probably treat her worse then me if they knew." Yuna then down on the floor "And even though I know that I'm not ashamed of my heritage." Andre then looked towards her "Yeah from what Cid told me it was a match made in heaven when he went to Braska's and your mom's wedding." Yuna looked up at him "This Cid knew my mother and father?" "Uh yeah Cid is your mother's brother and my adoptive father that's why I called you Cousin after the fight." Yuna nodded her head "Alright last question what did you mean be my guardian till the end of my pilgrimage and beyond?" Andre took a second of how to say this because he didn't want Tidus to find out until Yuna was ready to tell him, "Well I won't say anything after this but during your pilgrimage I'm going to find a way to kill Sin once and for all and I'm not talking the ten year Calm an eternal Calm without use of the Final Aeon that's all I'm gonna say at the moment know good night Cousin, and pretty boy don't keep her up to late will ya?" Tidus blushed a bit and asked "what are you talking about?" "Please I know you two are going to be talking while I'm asleep talk about whatever you want while I'm asleep I'm a heavy sleeper Kuut hekrd (good night)" Yuna understanding the phrase "Good night Andre" he smirked "Either you are a lucky guesser or you actually know some Al Bhed?"  
As he went to sleep he was thinking 'well at least the journey home won't be so boring' then he just drifted to sleep while Yuna was asking him about his Zanarkand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: does Sin have a problem with us or something

The next morning he woke up heard nothing but chirping from outside when he turned and found Tidus and Yuna sleeping in the same bed together (still have clothes on so no funny business) he couldn't resist saying something as they woke up and noticed the position they were in and Yuna blushed deeply and jumped out of while Tidus was still drowsy Andre just sat there and laughed "Wow Yuna I knew you liked the guy but aren't moving a bit too fast he took a blow to the head by a surprisingly strong Yuna "Worth it" he muttered while recovering "Anyway I believe this is the young Summoner's farewell to continue her sui-I mean pilgrimage." Andre quickly corrected himself remembering he's not with Al Bhed anymore damn he wished Rikku was here. "Anyway you guys have a market I want to stock up before we leave." checking his supplies he had bout fifty al Bhed potions fifteen potions and only two Phoenix Downs them remembered that this town knew his heritage and didn't want to pull the guardian of a summoner card on a small town market. "You know what never mind I got plenty till we get to- where we going again?" Yuna looked at him "we're going to Kilika island then to Luca." Andre the put his bag on along with his swords "Alright then let's meet the others and go I think I'm starting to get some dirty looks no idea why." Tidus then said "maybe cause you kicked the crap out of those crusader guys." Andre rubbed the back of his neck still a bit sore from yesterday "What fight were you watching? First of all that was in self defense and second of all I got my ass kicked I only broke one of the four guys' arms." they then heard a familiar voice "Hey wait a sec ya?" Andre turned around with Wakka holding a sword " I got a welcome to being a guardian gift Tidus. Here this was my little brother Chappu's sword it's called brotherhood." Andre then looked at him "Aw what nothing for me? I don't mind besides the slow poke needed a new sword his old one was just about to break by the look of it." They all soon started walking prayed by a pillar saying it brought good luck to those traveling Andre respecting the foreign culture did the prayer everybody look at him weirdly "What it's called respecting foreign cultures try it some time when you meet an al Bhed." he went on and mostly drowned out what lulu was saying to Tidus about the basic elemental fiends and their weaknesses by the time they got to the dock there was a huge group of people by the boat even though there were dirty looks given to him but were quickly changed to that of sorrow saying their farewells to Yuna and her guardians the only person that stopped him was Luzzu who was already on the ship "On behalf of the crusaders I humbly apologize for the actions taken against you, as a sign of good will please take these swords I noticed you dual wield use them well to protect Lady Yuna." Andre was truly shocked that someone actually apologized to him he took the swords unsheathed them, and began inspecting them they were beautifully crafted he then noticed the enchantment slots on them they both had piercing and one extra slot on each he sheathed them and looked at Luzzu "I humbly accept these swords Luzzu and your apology I'll put them to good use now if you'd excuse me I'd like to find my cabin because of the long trip and all goodbye." And with that he left while the others got on board the trip to Kilika wasn't that bad actually Yuna and Tidus talked with each other while Andre practiced with the Aurochs and boy did they need to get better soon because all they did was barely catch balls they couldn't tackle down something that weighed as much as them. Andre that they're in real trouble and as if right on cue Sin came out of the sea heading towards Kilika then some Crusaders went to the harpoon guns and fired at Sin tying the ship to it. The ship was no accelerating because of the ropes tied to Sin then what looks like giant scales flew off it and landed on the ship's deck they then came to life and Andre realized what was about to happen yelled at the Aurochs and the citizens "Everybody below deck now except anyone that can fight" and right on cue Khimari Wakka and Tidus ran up and got their weapons and began to fight the Sin scales while lulu from afar charging spells attacking sin. Andre drew his new swords and started attacking as they fought and cutted down the scales the boat rocked back and forth causing Andre to lose his footing and almost was knocked over board until Khimari grabbed his right arm and pulled him back onto the deck, "Thanks Khimari, Guys I'd hate to say this but if we don't break the line we're going down along with the -" he was then interrupted by more scales as the fight in continued until Andre heard the cracking of wood looking at the harpoon guns they were coming of the deck the wood was ripped apart and the bow was gone the boat was slowing down and Sin continued on to Kilika devastating it in mere seconds people flying everywhere an dying in agony. All Andre and the others could do was watch in absolute horror and guilt because they couldn't stop it.

As soon as they arrived the Aurochs and all the crusaders began helping rebuild what's left of the village and after a few hours everybody gathered for Yuna's first Sending (you want the specifics go to the FF wiki cause I can't explain it and give it justice) and it was the first Andre ever saw in his life because well out of everybody he knew back home no one died, I mean he saw comrades die on missions but they just burned the body but he never saw death on this scale or a sending it was so beautiful yet so sad he could hardly speak once it was done. "You did a good job but maybe a little less crying next okay? Lulu said to her Andre just thought to himself 'Yevon if you are real please don't let there be a next time' they then went to what was the now rebuilt inn for rest.

The next morning was basically more rebuilding of the village while the Aurochs along with Yuna and her guardians went to the Kilika temple but they met the luca goers on the way "Oh look if it isn't the laughing stocks of blitzball the Besaid Aurochs." Andre finally getting his chance to use his own line oh he's been waiting for this "And if it isn't the royal douchebags of the league the luca goers." the captain of the luca goers looked down at Andre "What's this you guys do desperate to win you got kiddies playing for you now?" " Fuck off goer the al Bhed pysches nearly beat you last year and I'm better than all of them combined" which was true he was better than all if the pysches but he then remembered the problem the pysches only played when it was required no exhibition matches no fan request games nothing. "You should really watch you mouth kid you're about to bite off more than you can chew, how can you even know that; the pysches don't play anything but league games,"Andre wanted to say that he out played the pysches multiple times but kept his mouth shut,"how bout this kid I show you my best move and you me your best move." Andre so wanted to show up this douche but he just smirked "Nah I'll show you my best move when we take the cup from you. Come on guys Yuna has a new Aeon to get." They just left the Goers there while he walked up to the base of the steps he heard from above screams of Horror he ran up to see a Sinspwan at a plateau area everybody met up with Andre and got ready to fight Wakka and Tidus got first strikes in on the spawn but it had a hard shell and their attacks did very minimal damage Wakka said out of frustration "my ball can't break through the shell!" "neither can my sword!" Then Andre attacked the shell and it left a great crack in the shell then with the second sword punctured the shell there was a great squeal if pain from it as Andre stepped back the shell opened to show the real Sinspwan "Lulu cast fire on it, now does anybody have any element attacks?" Waka got excited "I do ya. Just give a second." "alright,Yuna just in case get ready to summon that aeon." Yuna nodded "Right" just then the Sinspawn slammed its vine looking limbs into the ground and it shook until they came out behind Yuna and shot toward her, "Yuna look out!" Andre did the only thing he could, he pushed her out of the way to safety ,but they were so fast that Andre got caught by the vines wrapping around all his limbs spreading them out and two vines were impaled into him he was in so much pain he dropped his swords, looking down to see the damage done to him he knew there was blood in his mouth when he looked down that only confirmed it he had one vine logged in the middle of the chest not hitting any thing vital except for the sternum and the other  
was in his gut luckily no injured vitals but if he stayed like this he would bleed to death. The two vines then left his body as blood started pouring out of wounds the vines then started lashing at him like whips he then looked towards his friends looking absolutely shocked Andre with the last of his strength yelled at them between lashes "Never...mind...me...take...out...the...Sinspwan ...with... everything... you got!" Wakka snapped out of it and used his overdrive technique element slots and got a fire combo and kicked his ball at the Sinspwan's head lulu then surprised everybody by casting a fira killing the Sinspwan then collapsing to her knees a moment after with Andre face down on the ground unconscious and bleeding Yuna and Tidus went over to him and turned him on his back. Tidus kept pressure on the wounds to stop them from bleeding while Yuna casted multiple cures to heal Andre it took about ten minutes to heal him but he was still unconscious so Khimari had to carry him up while Lulu walked herself up leaning on Waka occasionally (the fira took a lot out of her since she did it under level and taking all her mana after casting it) by the time they reached the temple Andre just regained consciousness and asked Khimari to put him down before he did "Khimari thanks Andre for protecting Yuna, but Andre need to be more careful Andre make Yuna worry." Andre nodded as he was being put down, "Thanks for the advice Khimari but you should know I'm Yuna's cousin because of well you know," Khimari nodded, "and I will protect my family no matter what, I can not and will not stand to see her or any of my family hurt not when I can stop that pain." Khimari then asked him the one question he didn't know the answer to yet "What will Andre do at end of Yuna's pilgrimage?" Andre looked down "That I don't know yet Khimari but if there was a way to stop this cycle of meaningless self-sacrifice wouldn't you try whatever it took to find that way Khimari?" Khimari nodded in agreement and then Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, and Waka caught up with them Andre then looked at them apologetically "Hey guys sorry I made any of you worry especially you Yuna." Yuna then slapped and hugged him tightly, Tidus knowing that they are family didn't feel any twinge of jealousy and Yuna whispered to him "Eteud (idiot) you have any idea how worried I was?"Andre then whispered back to her "I'm guessing since your mom I'm your first real family member you've had huh?" She nodded "Please, I know you're one of my guardians but please don't do something so reckless again" She said this out loud and Andre just did the best he could do as begging for forgiveness he knelt down "My deepest apologies Lady Yuna I'll try to be more careful in the future," he got up to see another summoner coming "Oh look Barthello we see another Guardian apologizing for their failures what's that three now." Barthello just looked at the white haired red eyed boy "D-Dona look its that Al Bhed kid we chased out of the village last year!" Andre then looked exasperated then in a sarcastic tone "Ah yes Lady Dona and Sir Barthello tell me your spells aim get any better and how's the arm Barthello?" "Watch your mouth Al Bhed what are you doing here you better answer before my new aeon rips you to shreds." Andre then chuckled "Oh you know becoming a guardian to a summoner, fighting a Sinspwan on the way up and almost dying to said Sinspwan saving that summoner. Now if you excuse us we're going to get Lady Yuna a new aeon Gelg ouin yccac (kick your asses) later and Yevon be with you or whatever the saying is." Dona then looked very smug "You must be crazy if you think that they'll let something like you in." Andre then turned toward Yuna and the others flipped off Dona as he walked he said "I'm a guardian Dona they have to let me in and also I never rejected Yevon I just choose not to worship him and last year you guys just assumed I was a heretic because I was adopted by Al Bhed. And sure as hell shouldn't have attacked Sarah." Tidus looked at him "What was that about?" Andre sighed "that was Kilika's local summoner and all time bitch Dona and her meat head of a Guardian Barthello. Last Year they ran me and my friend Sarah out of town because they learned we were both Adopted by the al Bhed." then Tidus jokingly said "Don't you mean your girlfriend Sarah, Andre?" Andre proceeded to punch him in the back of the head "Shut up Tidus I haven't asked her out yet, besides I don't blab about your secret crush do I?" Yuna then asked just as a joke "Oh? Who is this mystery girl Tidus?" Lulu then interrupted them "Can we please just go?" Andre shrugged and put his arms behind his head "Alright miss kill joy give us teens a break we haven't figured out love like you and Wakka okay?" Wakka and Lulu looked shocked then looked at each other and looked away Andre then winked and said "What?" They just stopped talking as they moved into the Kilika temple hearing the same hymn from the Besaid temple and continued to the cloister of trials to get to the chamber of the fayth. "oh yeah Tidus did you grab my swords after the fight?" he shook his head "Sorry man but I did." Andre laughed and looked at him "Jack ass" He then stopped walking and sheathed his swords he paused for a moment to notice the was a minuscule crack in both blades but ignored it and continued to catch up with the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eve of the Departure to Luca

After gaining the Aeon Ifrit from the Kilika temple there was another Sinspwan showed up on the path Andre couldn't remember the name of it for sure king gui maybe? Anyway the day was late they were tired and since it was another giant plant and Ifrit was a fire aeon "Yuna care to do the honors?" he said with a bow. Yuna then stepped forward and spun her staff stopped it when a fire started on its top, it then dropped creating a ring of fire formed around Yuna the earth began to crack making her kneel down while a giant ball of fire revealed coming out of the ground the the ball of fire bursted and the ground Yuna knelt shattered she jumped up and was then caught by Ifrit a dog head and legs mixed with a human torso with a flaming mane. Ifrit then placed Yuna down and roared at the giant fiend. He then jumped into the air conjured two big fireballs and threw them at the fiend's feet make it fly up in the air in a giant column of blazing inferno Ifrit then opened his mouth makin a fireball three times as big as the two he made previously and to finish the giant plat he threw a giant chunk of earth at it and when it landed it was already fading everybody in the party even Khimari was in awe of the power Andre then went up to Yuna"Yuna remind me to never piss you off okay?" Yuna then laughed at this while they walked back to the now cleared road on back to the inn. When they got to the inn everybody stayed and talked for a bit "Hey Andre?" Tidus asked "Hmm?" "I've been meaning to ask this but why do you have my family insignia on the back of your jacket?" everybody looked as he pointed to the jagged J on his shorts as Andre took off his jacket to show the same J "I don't know I was just scavaging in the Zanarkand ruins and found it on a random stone slab took it with me as souvenir while being driven out by Yevonites," said with bit of disdain "again no offense, and when i got back home I decided to use the design as a personal logo cause well I thought everybody that used this died a thousand years ago." then Yuna's eyes widened realizing something "Sir Jecht had the same design tattooed on his chest." Andre then shrugged "anyway what was the other question?" Tidus then struggled to say it "Well you see since you are part of the Al Bhed I thought you could confirm or deny something if you want to answer it. I heard a rumor that Al Bhed have been kidnapping Summoners is that true?" Wakka got a very suspicious look on his face Andre groaned at this "Well since I'm the adopted son of the Leader of the Al Bhed I hear about every plan and project and I also get a say on accepting or rejecting said plans and projects and yes I've heard of the plan to abduct Summoners to force Yevonites to find another way to kill Sin," Wakka was about to accuse him of being a spy until Lulu stopped him, "I rejected this plan outright because of three main reasons; one Summoners and their guardians are resilient and resourceful even if you took away their summoning through magic canceling Machina they can still fight, two it would put Home in danger which is the number one rule when raised as an Al Bhed never endanger Home, if any of the summoners got out and got back to civilization Yevonites would be demanding for an extermination of the Al Bhed and Tidus before you ask the Al Bhed is ten percent of Spira's population and other than Rin and his travel agency they are all Based at Home and any Al Bhed that wasn't home would most likely by captured, tortured and executed publicly in that order it would be a cake walk for Yevon's military, third and finally the main point of my argument that it would prove the Yevon propaganda and bigots right that we are no more than savage barbaric heretics that we are heartless, merciless monsters no better than fiends not even humans even though we look more like you guys than fucking Guado all due respect for Braska's sake." Andre was on the verge of tears then got a grip and looked coldly at Wakka "So Wakka, the first person I trusted with the knowledge of my past to on Besaid, and I nearly died doing a guardian's duty saving Yuna, Still wanna say I'm an Al Bhed spy?" Andre then left the room before he bursted into tears and ran into his room forgetting his jacket there he then slammed the door and silently cried because he was worried that the first people he trusted and befriended that weren't a part of the Al Bhed would reject him because of a plan that he thought was scraped but was put back on the table after he guessed everybody thought he was dead and with no one to oppose it got approved by Brother probably he was always shorted sighted, but still after everything they've been through together would they not trust him now or ever again?

"Well I hope you feel proud of yourself Wakka?" Tidus told him as he picked up Andre's jacket "What did I do?" Wakka looking confused Lulu then slapped him aside the head "You're really dense you know that even though he doesn't act like it Andre is still a kid we're probably the first people he has trusted outside the Al Bhed community and probably considers us his friends." She was now looking down at Wakka "And now because of your own assumption to suspect him as a spy because he was adopted by the Al Bhed he probably now doubts that any of us trust him now and to top it all off you don't wait a week or a few days to accuse him you pick the exact same day he almost died sacrificing himself to save Yuna." Wakka then looked at the floor ashamed "I really screwed it up big time ya?" Yuna then got in on it "He's probably really shook up because other than Tidus you're first person he trusted with his secret out of the group. C'mon Tidus let's see if we can cheer him up a bit." they then proceeded to go to Andre's room.

Andre still crying hearing a knocking on the door before they could say who it was he yelled at the door "Mayja sa dra vilg ymuha (leave me the fuck alone)!" then there was a familiar voice at the door "Okay I'm only a third done with the Al Bhed primer you gave me so I'm coming in" Then came another voice "so am i and do you kiss your step sister with that mouth?" Soon Tidus with Andre's jacket hanging on his arm and Yuna was right behind him looking concerned seeing Andre with tears pouring down his face, his swords thrown sloppily on the floor, his eyes so bloodshot his pupils started blending in, his back against the wall on his bed with his arms hugging his legs so his head could bury itself in his knees while crying "Hey man it's alright." Tidus said putting Andre's jacket back around his shoulders and Yuna then sat next to Andre trying to show she was there for him by hugging him softly with one arm around him. Andre didn't stop crying "No it's not Wakka doesn't trust me after hearing an Al Bhed rumor. How long till Lulu doesn't trust me or Khimari or you guys? I knew it was to good to be true. People outside the Al Bhed I can trust? What the hell was I thinking? Even in the Al Bhed I'm an outsider not trusted by anyone just seen as a worthless outsider that Cid picked up they even had bets that I would die by my first year there. An outsider in the Al bhed, alienated by the rest of the world just for being adopted into a heathen culture do I even have a place this world?" First Tidus just sat there and listened knowing that he just needed to blow off some steam but these thoughts just got more and more depressing and heart breaking then after that last comment he had to say something "First of all you're one of the first people I ever met since arriving here I'll trust you no matter what and you're Yuna's family even if not by blood she still loves you and after today how could she not trust you, as for the others you'll have to ask them yourself. Second of all haven't you said multiple times that you're planning on asking out Sarah when you get back, and lastly do you really think you're the one that doesn't belong here have you seen me lately?" Andre then stopped crying thinking about he was right was. the one that was the biggest outsider out of the group he was literally a thousand years out of Spira's history. He then said meekly but cheerier "Thanks guys. C-Could one of you stay with me tonight? I ju-just don't want to be alone right now, as long as neither of you mind." Tidus and Yuna smiled at this, happy to know that they could help Andre at least a little bit "Sure buddy we'll stay with you tonight right Yuna?" she nodded "Right" Tidus then tried to relieve the tension "Good thing they gave you a king size huh?" Andre then took his shot "And no 'activities' while your here remember in the presence of a minor m'kay" Yuna probably to innocent and naive to know what he was talking about just asked the question "other then a pillow fight what activities could we do?" Andre then laughed himself to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Departure to Luca

That morning Andre woke up to Tidus and Yuna cuddling he decided to leave them as they were and picked up his swords as he went down for some breakfast Khimari and Lulu were already down there Wakka was no where to be seen good he didn't really want talk the Auroch captain for a while he greeted them good morning as he started to make himself a bowl Lulu then said to him "Andre about Wakka-" Andre then raised his hand to stop her "Lulu I know what you're going to say but he did have a legit reason to suspect me considering how I showed up and if you don't trust me I'll find my crew and go home after I give Besaid the luca cup with Tidus's help but I will tell you what I told Khimari I'm technically Yuna's cousin on her mom's side and I will protect any part of my family no matter what and try to stop the Al Bhed abductions and try to gaet the Summoners already abducted to agree to a vow of silence on the location of home and if you do trust me all the same just replace the go home part with killing sin without final aeon so Yuna doesn't have to sacrifice herself for a temp ten year calm ." Lulu looked astonished those words were the last she was expected coming from Andre but regained her composure "well I was going to say despite his prejudice he does trust you just like me and Khimari, but I wouldn't blame you that you want avoid him for a bit." Andre nodded as he finished "When Tidus gets up from his sleepover with Yuna, and before you ask I asked them to stay with me because I didn't want to be alone last night and trust me when I say this nothing happened except for some unconscious cuddling anyway, Tell Tidus to meet me on the deck of the boat we have some moves to go over for the tournament see you guys later.

On the deck of the Departure boat

For the next few hours Andre worked on his stamina because his 'ace in the hole' move that Tidus said that his dad called it the Jecht shot Mark 3, after hearing that he just started calling it the J shot took a lot out of him hopefully the new move he was thinking of would help because he can only pull off three J shots then heard something behind him which was Tidus "You know I've been trying to pull off that move for my whole career?" Andre scratched the back of his head "Well to be honest this is the first time in eight years of trying this move I've ever pulled it off let alone consecutively, anyway your turn to pull it off I think I know why you never pulled it off because you keep trying to pull it off in spite of your old man I mean if I can pull it off a guy who is about as good as me and has more blitzzball experience then me should pull it off hell you should also stop calling that ego stroking unoriginal name just call it the J shot nice, short, and easy to remember." Tidus sweat dropped a bit and stepped up to the blitzzball on the floor and began the J shot he kicked it at the mast it shot back at him he then punched it twice and jumped into a corkscrew spin and kicked it toward the sea never to be seen again when he landed he fist pumped in the air and looked toward Andre "So I'm guessing you want to learn the sphere shot?" Andre shook his he dropped another blitzzball on the floor "Nah we're going to work on entirely new move that will make even grand Maester Mika's jaw drop it might even jump start a new line of moves i call it the dual j shot." Tidus looked at him confused "How is that going to work?" Andre smiled "Easy one of starts it like the regular J shot but angles it go to the other way the other person then punches it making it bounce back to the one that started it one more punch and we both jump up doing the corkscrew spin and then simultaneously kicking it towards the goal doubling the velocity making it so fast that it would the goal spin trying to catch it." Tidus thought about it for a moment it was absolutely genius it would probably break any blockers hands if they tried to slow it down "Alright let's try it." Like any new move it took time to get it down but then after the fifth try they did it in perfect synchronization Andre kicked the ball into the post it bounced to Tidus he punched it back into the post to Andre who punched it one more time then the two of the jumped with perfect timing mirroring each other and then at the same time kicked it with such force it went flying towards the village into the forest path to the temple and collided and went through five trees till it gave a large rock an equally large crack everybody in the village was asking what that was till the party came up to the boat to leave it was a late when they successfully pulled off the new move they were sitting on there asses laughing at what they did Wakka walked up to them looking rather sorry and trying his best to apologize "Um hey Andre listen sorry about last night I shouldn't have tried to accuse you of being a spy especially after you saved Yuna. Andre just stopped laughing waved of Wakka as he got up, "To be honest I thought you suspected from when I said I was Al Bhed but I never realized that thought was there until last night, anyway me and Tidus just made our first original move that'll make the goers goners." Lulu then looked back at the destroyed foliage and cracked rock "I take it that was your doing? How did you get a result like that?" Andre then waved his index finger back and forth "Now Lulu that would be telling you have to wait like everybody else." He smiled as the captain signaled as it was time to go, and they went towards Luca little did they know some old friends would make an appearance tomorrow.

Aboard the Al Bhed salvage ship

"Rikku you know we'll see him there." Said a voice in the darkness while Rikku just shook her head sadly then the voice got irritated "You know as much as I do that he probably did the impossible and hitched a ride on Sin considering everything he's done in the time we knew him I wouldn't put it past him." Rikku then looked at the figure, as the figure walked towards her it was a girl about a year younger than her dressed in similar attire as Rikku except black and purple with the light reflecting off her ebony hair and her Emerald green eyes showing determination then Rikku spoke "Are you trying to convince me Sarah or convince yourself because that way he's not the one you never got the chance to tell your feelings about him to?" Sarah just smiled at her comment "Both, and I know in my gut he's still alive and when he finds out that you're the one that put the plan of abducting the Summoners back on the table you'll never hear the end of it." They went back to the top of the deck to eat and check on things because tomorrow they'll be abducting the Besaid summoner next during the tournament.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: a tournament, and three new people

When their boat got in view of luca Andre and Tidus were in awe "Man no matter how many times I've visited luca I never get used to how great it looks." Wakka behind "I know ya Luca always looks beautiful." Andre then thought of something looked toward the left and saw it "Hey Tidus remember that Ship we got knocked off before Besaid?" Tidus took his look of luca and toward Andre "Yeah why?" Andre smiled "Cause there it is ," he pointed toward a steel gray ship with the Al Bhed Phyches logo Andre then noticed something they did have the salvaged airship with meaning the made detour home he then rushed off to the repaired bow took some binoculars and came back looking back at the ship through the binoculars looking at the Crew. The usual people were including Rikku and the Physces but the a black haired girl wearing purple and black with dual swords came up from below deck he knew only one other person in the Al Bhed that used dual blades hell they taught each other he was happy to her but this just made groan in dread of explaining everything to her and afterwards kick his ass for making her think he was dead his train of thought was broken by Tidus "Hey man what is it?" Andre looked down "Guys remember that girl I told you about you know Sarah?" Tidus thought for a moment "oh yeah that girl your to chicken to ask out why?" "Because from the looks of the ship they made a trip home to drop off the salvage and picked her up along with the Physces and no she doesn't blitz but she might kick my ass to the point I can't play because she probably thought I was dead for the past week." Their ship docked they heard cheers for the goers because they came on the same ship along with the Kilika beasts. "So guys if you excuse me I'm going to the al Bhed ship to beg for my sister's protection from the girl I care

which I probably won't get." he then walked to Yuna who was talking to the new Guado maester Seymour Guado (A/N douchebag

extraordinaire) "Hey Yuna after you greet the maesters want to come meet with some more of my family." making sure not to tip off the measter "My apologies Maester?" he then got a tomato hit in the back of his head noting that his pocket watch was out not really giving a crap who knew he was al Bhed showing respect to the maester and did the prayer he did before left Besaid then the astonished maester spoke, "Guado, Seymour Guado and I have to say this is first time I've seen an Al Bhed do the prayer and show such respect." Andre then pelted by more vegetables but ignoring them and saying loud enough for "Well as one Lady Yuna's guardians I believe I have to show some respect despite the anti-Al Bhed propaganda and the new rumor saying we're not even human, and I must say this is the first time I've ever met a Guado Maester Seymour." Seymour chuckled at this "Actually I'm only half Guado Sir?" Andre somewhat dumbstruck because it's unheard of that a half breed to inherit the title of Maester he then regained his composure "Andre Maester Seymour. It's been a pleasure but I'd like to show lady Yuna something and have her with her other guardians before I'm called to play in the tournament nice meeting you Maester." And with that they left "No offense Yuna but that guy gives me the creeps I don't trust him, Hey Tidus we're going to see Rikku and Sarah you coming?" Tidus looked at the for a sec and caught up with them. " Yeah why not it's not like we have much to do till we know who we're facing in the tournament." then some one showed up behind them "Khimari will come too." Andre shrugged and continued walking toward the Al Bhed ship passing some of the Physces with looks like they've seen a ghost.

Aboard the salvage ship

Rikku was yelling at the crew in Al Bhed like hurry up and it's not like the Summoner's just going to walk up to them she heard a familiar voice and looked behind her seeing Andre with the same blonde he fell off with and two others she heard Andre yell at one of the crew members "Frana'c so mujamo cecdan yht Sarah? fa ryja y mud du dymg ypuid.(Where's my lovely sister and Sarah? We have a lot to talk about.)" Rikku then ran up to him and hugged him but looked up at him smiling evilly. This shook Andre a bit and had to ask. "Fryd(What)? Miss me that much cause I sure did." he said as he hugged her tightly "Sorry if I made you Cid and Sarah worry. By the way where is the little spit fire?" As soon as he asked Sarah drop kicked him into the crane on the deck "Oui vilgehk zang Andre! Oui ryja yho etay ruf funneat E'ja paah? Ajan cehla Rikku dumt sa fryd rybbahat E lneat vun dra paddan bynd uv rymv y tyo yht E ehcecdat E lysa fedr ran du Luca ghufehk oui luimth'd nacecd dra pekkacd pmedwwpymm duinhasahd eh Spira! (You fucking jerk Andre! You have any idea how worried I've been? Ever since Rikku told me what happened I cried for the better part of half a day and I insisted I came with her to Luca knowing you couldn't resist the biggest blitzzball tournement in Spira!)" Tears were running down her cheeks her eyes were getting blood shot and clashing with her Emerald green pupils. Andre tried getting up from the floor to explain to Sarah but decided to say with a smirk "You know me to well Sarah. And i missed you to and also I was going tell you when I got Ho-" he then got punched square in the jaw and knocked on his ass again by Sarah; Tidus, Yuna, And Khimari proceeded to help him up but Sarah only saw the older girl "And who is this Pedlr (Bitch) Andy!?" Andre being helped up he answered her "Sarah why must you call me that anyway this is Tidus, Rikku you should remember him, Khimari a good stoic friend that's supported me since i washed up on Besaid, and last but definitely not least Rikku meet our Cousin Yuna summoner of Besaid and due to some events I became one of her guardians on the condition that I find an alternative to kill sin she won't go get the final aeon in Zanarkand. Much better than abducting her and risking the safety and security of home and in the process I can Prove to Yevonites Al bhed aren't that bad and not prove propaganda right. He glared at both Rikku and Sarah he knew why they were here hopefully he could talk them out of it. "Guys I know that someone started the abducting idea. It was Brother wasn't it?" Rikku looked at him "Oui ghuf dryd E cdyndat ed ykyeh cu fro mea eh vnuhd uv dras(You know I started it up again why lie in front of them)?" Andre looked at looked at her and chuckled, "Palyica E dno du cbyna yho uv so vysemo byeh yht E fuimth'd fyhd oui dfu du syga y pyt vencd esbnacceuh rubavimmo cuuh du pa kiynteyhc(Because I try to spare any of my family pain and I wouldn't want you two to make a bad first impression hopefully soon to be guardians)." Tidus cocked an eyebrow "Uh what does that mean for those that don't speak al Bhed?" Andre turned around back to his friends thinking of something quick "Oh sorry I was running something by them listen guys. I know we have a lot already but I was thinking after the tourney they could also be your guardians Yuna? They're very capable in a fight and if we come across Machina based enemies they can dismantle them in seconds." he looked at each of his friends they all seemed to approve even Khimari then Tidus pointed out "You know the hard sell is going to be Wakka you know that right?" Andre nodded "yeah I know. So guys what do you say? Get to see the world help me find a way to bring an eternal Calm and get some actual friends out side the Al Bhed that trust you and the only requirement is it follow Yuna around and make sure she's safe and as a guardian we have certain liberties with Yevonites but we still have to show some respect to its leaders and other shit it's been a real blast best part no Cid being over Protective and no Brother to be annoying as hell." Rikku was thinking for a second and then answered after she at Tidus and smiled a little bit and slightly blushed "Alright I'm in" Andre looked at Sarah she said something he was hoping she wasn't going to ask till later "I'll come on the condition that you tell me how you feel about me Andy." she got closer to him as she asked this making him blush a deeper red than what was on his jacket he lost all his confidence at this and started stuttering "Wh-What did you just say Sarah?" Rikku was giggling while Yuna was surprised to say the least that all of Andre's confidence was sapped by the girl she was wondering if she could do that to Tidus, speaking of which was laughing his ass off at the sight while Khimari was smirking thinking 'It seems that Andre found his mate' While Sarah sighed 'could he really be this dense or is he just that nervous?' "You heard me Andy what are your feelings for me?" Andre trying his best to word it right and regain his confidence to explain it the best he could and if he could blush anymore deeply he would be doing it now "W-Well.. you see..it's like this um shit how do I say this without freaking you out? " He then calmed down and started it over. "Sarah we've know each other for nine years now and next to Rikku you're my dearest friends and I since I was twelve I started having feelings for you and now...Sarah I think I lo-" he was stopped by Sarah kissing him on the lips showing that she shared the same feelings for him and to be honest that was both their first kisses. "Eteud (idiot) don't say those words unless you're absolutely sure until then. Wanna go on a date after you win the tournament?" Andre still dazed from the kiss "Yeah it'll be on me being a guardian pays more than being the vice-captain of a salvage ship. Anyway let's go gotta to get the Auroch locker room to see who we're facing and so you can meet the other love birds and oldest of our group Wakka and Lulu." Rikku and Sarah laughed at the fact of what team they were on "The Aurochs? You're in the Aurochs?" Andre rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know they may suck but as you know I'm better than the entire al Bhed Physces and Tidus here is almost as good as me." Tidus cocked an eyebrow "what do you mean almost as good I'm just as good as you or else our new move wouldn't work." Sarah looked at Andre "What new move?" Andre smiled "You'll see during the game with the goers hopefully for the cup." They laughed at his comment as they continued to the Auroch locker room.

From a distance a man with a large red trench coat, a scar on his right cheek, sunglasses covering his eyes and short black spiked hair smirked while watching Andre's group "it seems we have some intertwined stories" he then withdrew to find his seat for the blitzzball tournament he always secretly enjoyed the game especially when Jecht or Tidus were involved because there was never a normal game when they were involved the one thing he always wanted to see who would come out on top if they played a one-on-one game but enough fantasizing time for the first game.

As Andre and the others walked into the walked in the Aurochs looked up at them then looked down at the floor not seeing Wakka anywhere Andre walked up to Lulu "Hey Lulu listen we've got something to tell you we got Yuna two more guardians Rikku Sarah over here." Rikku and Sarah walked up beside Andre Lulu then looked at both the young girls "Andre you know this isn't a clubhouse right?" The young girls glared at Lulu then Rikku responded "We can take care of ourselves give us five minutes with your two best fighters and we'll beat them." Andre then looked towards Tidus and they smiled "well me and Tidus would like to fight you but we got a tourney to win." Sarah just smirked "you know that's fine with me we'll just settle our tie after the tournament" Rikku just looked nervous because that meant she had to fight Tidus thinking that's probably going to be a tough considering she wasn't that much of a heavy hitter but she thinks she could still win if she was able to use her bombs. And before Lulu could ask Sarah about the tie Wakka came in through the doors with the tournament bracket "Aurochs we got lucky this year we're facing the

Psyches and then if we win we're in the finals." All the aurochs started rejoicing then Wakka looked towards Andre and Tidus with the two girls "Heys guys who are the girls?" he then noticed Rikku's blond hair and swirling green eyes rage feeling his eyes "And what is an Al Bhed doing in here?" Andre then got a cold look on his face unsheathed one of his swords "Wakka choose your next words very carefully because you if so much as make a bad joke about the Al Bhed toward my sister, guardian and captain of the team or not because I'll slit your throat." Venom suddenly dripping from his lips as he said these words, this unsettled everybody except Rikku and Sarah even though he wasn't as bad as Cid he was still every protective of his family, "Geez Andre relax, I can take care of myself." Rikku said to him "I know Rikku I was just worried of the outcome if I didn't step in because you know that I know you always have a bad way of wording things." Wakka then stepped in "Hey man I meant no offense (chocoboshit) I was just surprised to see an Al Bhed in here anyway what are they doing here?" before anybody could answer him an announcer came on the intercom "ladies and gentlemen we're about to start the luca cup in a few minutes with our first match is the Al Bhed Psyches against the Besaid Aurochs and before you make your bets just a reminder that the Aurochs have two new rookies who are said to their ace in hole the match will start in five minutes." Wakka looked back at them "Tell me later. We got a tournament to win ya?" All the Aurochs including Tidus and Andre yelling toward Wakka "Right!" As they left a squad of Al Bhed Andre didn't recognize showed to the right of the locker room they worked fast and grabbed Andre, Sarah, Yuna, and Rikku and flash banged the other guardians and left a message sphere and it played as they left. Tidus looked at the sphere playing and picked it up and it was only audio nothing visual a gruff voice then came "Is this thing on good. Listen who ever is listening hopefully the Summoner's guardians, I'll be taking your summoner and the al Bhed traitors they'll not be hurt but Don't come after them. " Tidus looked at Wakka "You guys got a game to win; me, Lulu and Khimari will go after them."

Andre and Sarah were the only ones struggling since Yuna and Rikku weren't strong enough to break free of the Squad's grip they only needed one person to hold down the Summoner and the thief (A/N that's Rikku's class) but the other two were more of a problem even though they got their weapons away they were still great fighters. Andre was punched in the stomach he smirked and continued to struggle as he said "C'mon I know Yevonites that hit harder then you." but then he took a heavy blow to the back of his head and vision blurred until he finally blacked out and Sarah quickly followed the squad then moved on to an al Bhed ship and not Rikku's it was Cid's newest ship his recently repaired airship the Fahrenheit.

Aaron noticing that Tidus wasn't playing pieced together that something was wrong he then got up and left the arena also noticing the new ship docked and walking towards the ship "Things are about to get interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Al Bhed Traitors

As Andre regained consciousness he saw that his hands were tied to what looked like a railing behind his back he was stuck to a sitting position he then started looking around Sarah was also tied up while Yuna was being restrained by another Al Bhed she was standing up but looked scared, and Rikku was also beings retrained by a more familiar Al Bhed "Brother good to see you to how bout you let us go now?" He then heard the gruff voice of the man that raised him for the past nine years "Cunno cuh pid dryd'c hud kuehk du rybbah (Sorry son but that isn't going to happen)"

Cid then came out from the darkness his eyes still cool and calculating but behind that he could that Cid was mad and feeling betrayed. Andre just sat there silent dumbstruck that Cid left Home he usually never does that but I guess this brought his attention, then finally said something, "Dad li-listen I can explain why I didn't contact you and," Andre was then stopped by Cid raising his hand "This isn't about that Andre this is about when you met up with Sarah and Rikku. Why didn't you follow the new orders when you heard about them why didn't you try to abduct Yuna? And then why did you offer those two guardian positions?" Andre smirked and looked down "Dad for the first question you know that I was the only one that was against the abductions and as for when I had the 'perfect' opportunity to abduct my cousin was because of two reasons which also answers the last question because I still stand by my argument and points and the other reason is because I'm Yuna's guardian that's why I was asking Rikku and Sarah to be guardians because I need help with finding another way to beat sin without the final aeon." Cid closed his eyes feeling torn because he was thinking of how proud he was of his adopted son and how he stuck to his convictions but very sad because his convictions now violated Al Bhed law and the consequence was grave, "Andre do you know that the abductions have become a priority one mission of the Al Bhed?" Andre's eyes widened he then looked at Sarah who's now conscious she heard the last part "Oops forgot to tell you that Andy." Andre then looked at Cid his face steeled "If you're going to execute anyone just to do it to me not Rikku or Sarah call it my last request if you need to." Sarah couldn't believe what she just heard, she also forgotten that the penalty for disobeying a priority one mission's orders was death and the executed had one unconditional request other than saving themselves. "Andre I won't be executing anyone it'll be hell of a lot paper work but it's better than killing you and Sarah as for Rikku she gets a pardon as my biological daughter but I couldn't appease to the rest of the community to pardon you two." He looked down and before Cid could say anymore Andre already knew what he was about to do he said desperately "Vydran bmayca hud dryd tuh'd tu dryd du ic fa fuimt ryja hu frana du ku du cehla fa'na ymeahydat po Yevonites (Father please not that don't do that to us we would have no where to go to since we're alienated by Yevonites)." Tears were starting to come down his face, could handle almost anything that was thrown at him, but not this. This moment was truly his greatest nightmare the only thing that could compare to the amount of fear was in is if the entire world was gone in an instant and there was no way to bring it back. He was about to be kicked out of the only thing he had as a family and to him was a sentence worse than death and Sarah felt the same way, she even had her own pocket watch except with a different design on the front and was encrusted with small rubies and emeralds. Cid Shook his head sadly and then said the words he never wanted to say to Andre and his best friend "I'm sorry kids but as of right now you are no longer Al Bhed you are now exiles if we see you return home you will be killed on sight now I'm going to have to take your pocket watches" he then walked up to Andre and unhooked his pocket watch under his jacket at that moment Andre just broke down and bawled he didn't care if people saw that he was crying he was doing it for good reason. Cid then whispered into his ear, "Remember no matter what I'll always love you like my own flesh and blood I'm sorry." He then got up and took Sarah's he whispered something else into her ears she then broke down as well, as soon as he was done there was loud crash at the door Andre looked as the smoke cleared He saw Tidus with Lulu and Khimari weapons at the ready "Knock, knock we'd like our summoner and other guardians back now." Then during all the chaos Yuna kicked her restrainer in the most sensitive of areas and freed herself and retrieved here staff and the two exiles four swords and got behind Tidus and the others "Andre you okay?" Andre looked at Cid then at them "Depends on what your definition of okay is. Sarah?" Sarah finally looking up "Same as Andre." Cid then Ordered Brother to take Rikku away and the rest to retreat to the bridge and they all left. Tidus went over to Andre and untied him while Yuna worked on Sarah's "So you guys wanna talk about what happened now or later?" As Andre got up went to get his and Sarah's swords he said still full of sorrow from what just happened "Definitely later. Let's go before they undock" They then left the ship after they got out Sarah and Andre were trailing behind trying to sort themselves out after being basically disowned by their culture and their only families they were shook to their cores they hardly responded to anything as they got back to the locker room finding Wakka collapsed on a bench, "Wakka!" Lulu exclaimed going to him hoisting him up "You exerted yourself to much again didn't you?" Wakka just smiled as he said the words he hasn't said since his twenty three career "But we did win. Hey Tidus your captain for the finals match ya? And Andre," Andre turned to him with a blank stare on his face "You able to play or did those guys injure you" Andre shook his head "No I can play" Tidus then walked up to him "Are you sure cause your head seems to be some where else?" Andre knowing he was making sure he was willing and able to play said in monotone "Yeah I'm fine let's make the goers goners." Tidus seemed to let up "Alright then, well think fast" as he stepped away and threw a blitzzball at Andre from the other side of the room and it hit Andre square in the jaw "Knew it, you're not focused you're still thinking about what happened on the ship now I'll respect my boundaries but only for so long Andre if this affects Yuna's safety I'll start asking got it?" Andre nodded even if he was disowned he still saw Yuna as family and wanted to keep her safe no matter what that will never change, Tidus then spoke again "and since we're on the same page you won't be playing for obvious reasons." Andre then walked over to Sarah "Well since I'm off the team for this match wanna go some where?" Sarah looked up at him and nodded they then proceeded to the door to leave but Wakka stopped them "Since lulu told me about you also being a Guardian mind taking Yuna with you ya?" Andre and Sarah Nodded as they left with Yuna. Wakka then looked at Tidus "So what's with them they looked like me and Chappu after we lost our parents." Tidus shrugged "We don't know but it must have been devastating because they were both completely silent on the way back it really was creepy." Tidus then got ready for the upcoming match while Khimari sat down to rest briefly, Lulu while treating Wakka said "If anyone can help them right now is Yuna since she was there with them."

Andre was walking around with Yuna and Sarah they then somehow ended up at a store for armor and clothes "Yuna what are we doing here?" Yuna looked back at Andre "We're here to get you and Sarah some armor I noticed back at Kilika you don't really wear any kind of armor and figured Sarah would want to get out of those clothes you know try to forget about well ,you know what." Andre then remembered she was there for everything and heard every word. He then cracked a smile this was Yuna trying to cheer them up "Alright Yuna but on one condition we get to pick out some clothes for you." Yuna nodded and smiled "Alright" as they walked in they were greeted by a cashier and ask if they needed help finding something they declined and then started looking around, Andre and Sarah were looking at the chain mail they had available the best they had available was a black looking mail they asked what is was and the cashier answered it was called Ebony mail it was lighter than mythril and harder to break and get through than the thickest steel but had the same weakness all chain mail armor had stabbing attacks but even with a stabbing weapon and piercing on the weapon it would take the strength of a chimera to get through it. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement they bought two full body(torso and leggings) sets one male, one female for 100,000 Gil. They then met up with Yuna at the clothes part of the store it took a while but Sarah found clothes she loved they were in black and green but she now wore a short sleeve black shirt, a black and green leather jacket surprisingly similar to Andre's then black fingerless gloves again like Andre's then black leather pants and a belt with her swords hooked on the belt with black boots with her ebony mail under her clothes and while Andre was waiting for Sarah he also put on his ebony mail under his clothes as well and after they paid for that also they looked for something for Yuna and they found as soon as she put it on Sarah was a bit jealous of her body and then she asked "Andre what do you think?" As he turned around his mouth gaped open and thought 'DAMN those priest robes doesn't give her body any justice' (A/N Think Yuna's FFX-2 outfit), "Yuna if i didn't still think of you as family I'd say Sarah has some competition and I think you'd make Tidus go speechless and knock him out afterwards." Yuna was blushing madly after he said this, "who knows maybe you could wear that after your pilgrimage." Yuna just looked down "Andre-" Andre then got up and stopped her by hugging her tightly and invited Sarah so she wouldn't feel left out as they were hugging he continued "Yuna as far as the Al Bhed are concerned you and Sarah are to only things I have close to a family, so please don't tell me I can't stop Sin without the final aeon, because the day I became your guardian that I said would protect you and I also promised I would find a way to bring an eternal Calm, and I never go back on promises and when I make a promise I keep it." Yuna sadly smiled "Even after what happened to you today you're still thinking about my safety? Either you're completely selfless or absolutely stupid." Sarah then got in on the conversation, "I think it's a little bit of both." Andre following along "Hey" after that little moment they got Yuna back in her priest outfit and bought her new outfit and left "So guys wanna go get something to eat I saw a pretty good restaurant by the stadium?" They nodded in agreement "but don't think this counts as a date Andre." "but of course I don't count it as one, man if only Tidus were here we could've made this a double date." making Yuna blush again "Andre would you please stop teasing me." Andre then looked back at Yuna "But Lady Yuna the only way of this being teasing if you actually developed feelings for him. Wait minute have you?" Sarah face palmed while Yuna just blushed more deeply "Seriously Andre you have a bad way of reading girls." Andre scratched the back of his head "Well I knew Tidus had feelings for Yuna since the day he saw her in the Besaid temple I mean it was plain as day on his face and it still is." Yuna's eyes widened "He has feelings for me?" Andre looked her questioningly "Ok I get why I didn't see you having feelings for Tidus but you are seriously telling me you haven't noticed how he looks at you almost like a little lost puppy." When Yuna shook her head Andre just continued ahead nit saying a word don't get him wrong he wanted to chuckle at Yuna for her obliviousness but it was still too soon for him to actually act like his old self again. Yuna did help them but they are far from over today's events he couldn't think of how things could get any worse as soon as he thought that a stadium sphere screen showed the field was littered with fiends people were scattered and scared, then ran back to Yuna and Sarah "Sorry but we have to reschedule that bite to eat there's trouble at the stadium Lulu, Tidus, and the others need our help." Andre and Sarah drew their swords Yuna got out her staff and started running towards the stadium ready to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Auron and the Mi'ihen highroad resolve test

Tidus was just lying there belly up on the blitzzball field getting hit by giant piranha looking fiends they were then taken out by the retired Auroch captain after they were taken down he threw a phoenix down at Tidus so he could regain his strength Tidus then got into an upright position Wakka threw brotherhood to him he caught it and gave him a thumbs up Wakka returned the gesture and they swam toward the stands to help civilians.

Auron drinking from his Saké bottle and the took his right hand out of his coat with his giant sword masimune ready to keep the fiends at bay while people ran to safety he then heard slashing from behind him he then turned to see Braska's little girl all grown up and to younger kids fighting they're way through stray fiends protecting fleeing people beside their different looks as silhouettes their fighting styles were perfect mirrors of each other except in some other aspects while the white haired ruby eyed boy fought in almost perfect balance of speed and power while the girl focused more on her speed this difference was very subtle but noticeable they then advanced toward Aaron with Yuna in the middle to optimize protection for her. Yuna looked at the man astonished while the others fought other fiends they were good but they had a blind spot and a panther looking fiend exploited but not soon enough there was then a loud "Thundera!" and the panther fiend was no more everybody looked up to see lulu and Khimari also fighting fiends but working their way down to Yuna and the others lulu then jumped down and casted fira on another fiend "You fight well for kids but are still in need of fine tuning." Aaron then slashed a chimera fiend in a few good blows following it up with a counter to a faster fiend "Agreed" Andre looked at the man in the red coat he looked like a badass but had to ask "okay who the hell is this guy?" they then heard a surprised yell to their right "Auron? What are you doing here?" Auron then said cryptically "Fulling promises to two fathers and dear friends if mine no time to explain we have to keep fighting." Andre noticing the cracks in his swords were getting slightly bigger but continued to fight "No offense but even with all of us here we'll be overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. How in the hell did so many fiends show up out of no where and Wakka before you spout off any Al Bhed conspiracies don't cause I'm not in the mood." Auron smirked even though he mainly stayed in Spira he did go to other worlds and he knew Andre's father and he was acting just like him except for some other 'tendencies' but now wasn't the time for that "He's right we need to retreat soon." as soon as he said it the half Guado Maester Seymour came out and performed a summoning and then a giant chain and anchor broke into the ground lifting up with it the most demonic and restrained looking Aeon Andre ever saw. Seymour's personal Aeon Anima quickly went to work firing a type of light in its eye and firing it at the fiends killing them instantly it quickly disposed of all the fiends and everything calmed down everyone was amazed by what transpired, everybody except Auron, he then walked up to Tidus, Andre,and Sarah "We need to talk come with me." they just complied Auron and walked some where more private.

As soon as they were out if anyone's earshot Tidus grabbed Aaron by the Shoulders an pushed him into a wall "You this all your fault me being here Sin attacking Zanarkand! Everything! Everything!" Andre just sighed "You know for a seventeen year-old you're a pretty whiny bitch." Tidus looked at Andre anger in his eyes "Don't even talk Andre how do you know how it feels to lose your home and family in an instant?" Andre held up two fingers "First of all from another world remember? And second of all I wasn't going say this till we got to an inn but me and Sarah just lost our home and families, you know the al Bhed abductions well that became a priority one mission I had to abduct Yuna or the penalty is death or since I'm or was an adopted son of the leader and Sarah also was adopted to the 2nd in command and we just got exiled we are no longer al Bhed we just lost our home and families so don't FUCKING tell it to a former orphan about not knowing how it feels not to have family!" Andre having tears falling down his face but he was also getting angrier one his ruby red eyes were starting to turn to a golden yellow and a dark aura starting to form around him Auron noticing this tensed up but the next thing legitimately surprised him and gave him déjà vu of Andre's parents because the only one that could reign him in was his wife and here was Andre about to go berserk and give into a new influence that knew his bloodline all to well, but like his father he had someone to reign him in this case it was Sarah she stepped up to him and gave him a hug from behind "Andre he gets it stop you don't have to say anything else" the gold in his eye started receding back to its original red and the dark aura disappeared completely he then collapsed suddenly and went down on one knee Tidus looking a bit terrified "What was that about?" Sarah looked up at him "We don't know it's just something that comes out when ever he's under a lot of stress or is emotionally, physically or mentally exhausted or when he is really ticked off." Tidus bit curious "If that's the case why has it shown up now?" Sarah then explained "Because until now he never lost his family and culture trust me when I say this he is shook to his core right now. Last time this happened was last year on Kilika and he thought Barthello killed me he broke the guy's arm and nearly killed two other guys before I could calm him down." She then looked back down at Andre who was panting heavily hearing a sadistic voice in his head 'c'mon just let me out for five minutes twenty people killed tops. Hahahaha!' Andre winced at the laughter and did something he never thought of doing talking to it 'What the hell are you' there was more laughter 'I'm a monument to your father's sins, I'm his and your dark side, I'm your inheritance for being his son, I'm in all ways your inner demon, and now that i have a good foot hold on here now i'm not going anywhere' what the fuck does that mean but he now started mentally beating back his 'demon' like he has done since it first showed up nine years ago 'Get out of my head!' more evil laughter followed 'It will never be that simple my dear 'Brother' I will always be here whispering in your ear until you finally give in and realize that the only person you can really trust is me!' and Andre then proceeded to block him out until he could think clearly he then looked at Tidus "Sorry man got a bit carried away there." Tidus then just looked at him the same way he always did "it's alright but what was that part about being an orphan before you came here?" Andre's face darkened remembering the hellhole of an orphanage and everybody in town treating him like a murderer, well everybody except a spiky red haired kid named Lea he never talked about his home world not even to Cid or Sarah. "We'll talk about it later Auron still needs to tell us something." Auron walked in front of them and simply said "Sin that's what I have to tell you about and something else to you two separately from Tidus. Now Tidus this is going to be hard if not almost impossible to understand but Sin is Jecht." he waited a moment for it to sink in "Chocobo shit how could one person become Sin...Although it would make sense why since Sin has been basically stalking Tidus." And Tidus kept rambling the same thing over and over which was basically "damn him" he then asked a legitimate question "There's no going back is there? Back to my Zanarkand?" Aaron said stoically "No and this is your story you must choose when it ends." he then turned to the two exiles "When the time comes you two will have the choice to go back to your home world. And yes I know you're both from a different world I've been there myself, and Andre your father would be proud of you not following in his footsteps. your mother would also be proud Sarah." Andre was just put through a loop "Wait wait wait a minute okay first of all Sarah your from same world as me why didn't you tell me?" Sarah just looked at him "Because I don't remember that world besides why didn't you tell me you were an orphan before you came here?" Andre looked away trying his best to ignore his 'demon' "Because it's a part of my life I'd rather forget Sarah. Any way next question how the hell did you go to our world and how do you know my father and her mother, what do you mean 'not following in his foot steps'? Aaron then said plainly "You'll know when your ready for the first part it has some perks to have a dear friend as a giant powerful being." he half joked but they seriously couldn't tell that he was "and you tell your buddy inside you it's a pleasure to see him again." they knew he was being sarcastic but the demon said in his 'nice to see you to jackass' "He's happy to see you to how bout we go back and meet the rest of our group at the entrance of the Mi'ihen Highroad."

Yuna, Khimari, Waka, and lulu were walking to the entrance of the Mi'ihen Highroad seeing that Auron, Tidus, Andre, and Sarah were waiting for them at the entrance Auron then walked up to Yuna explaining he'd like to become her guardian "Lets go we might be able to make it to an inn before sunset." he then just walked off leaving the rest of the party, Andre turned towards Sarah who talking to Lulu who was explaining to her their tie when it came to competition they were vicious but they were never able to beat each other no matter what Lulu nodded "Interesting tell me why have you chosen to dress like that?" Sarah looked down at her clothing "What's that supposed to mean? I'm comfortable in these clothes." She said this with a slight blush lulu raised an eyebrow "Yes but with your age and body not being as 'developed' as say my own you could be easily mistaken for a boy." Sarah just put her hands behind her head "Whatever" Lulu then smirked "So your fine with being called a Tom-boy Sarah?" That got her attention "What did you just call me?" Andre t then walked ahead to think on how he's going to explain to everybody that he basically has a demon inside him. 'Oh God what are they going to think of me after this?' he thought then the demon responded 'They'll fear you and ultimately reject you, even the emerald eyed bitch' 'Shut up don't you dare call her that again you- you got a name cause I'm getting tired of calling you demon?' it laughed after he said this ' I'll tell you later when I have your undivided attention' the conversation was then cut off by a familiar crusader "Hey Andre how are those swords treating you?" He turned to see the Besaid crusaders captain Luzzuk "Just fine Luzzu what are you doing here anyway?" Luzzu tensed a bit and the said "Sorry Andre thats classified. Is saw the finals game on the way here congrats on the win." Andre scratched the back "Yeah thanks anyways I got to catch up with Yuna nice seeing you again Luzzu." he then started running as the rest of the party were a few yards away.

A few hours later

It was nightfall when everybody got to the inn and Andre and Sarah were pleasantly surprised to see the most business successful Al Bhed and good friend of their former families Rin he even recognized them when they walked into the inn to order rooms "Why hello Andre and Sarah too? I see the rumors were true. So taabacd ybumukeac (My deepest apologies)." Andre gave him the courtesy of responding back in Al Bhed "Dryhg oui Rin pid hu haat du ybumukewa drana fyc hudrehk oui luimt'ja tuha (Thank you Rin but no need to apologize there was nothing you could've done). Besides we got a nice guardian job now so no worries." Rin then gave his usual smile "All the same the rooms for tonight are on me." The party was amazed Rin usually wasn't one to give freebies to customers but then heard the catch "Along with chocobos to ride to Djose if you can kill the infamous chocobo eater but since you kids killed a Sinspawn by yourselves during your caravan guarding days this should be fine." Andre sighed "Oh c'mon Rin you know that thing was weak for a Sinspawn it was no problem and sure we'll kill the chocobo eater. Nice talking with you Rin." they then left the front desk and Wakka was first to ask "What rumors was he talking about?" Sarah was the one to sigh this time while Andre "You guys are going to want to take a seat this is a long story plus I have something else to tell you afterwards." Everybody sat down around a table Andre took a moment where to start he then said to Lulu, Wakka, Khimari, and the rest of the party who already knew finding out prior, " You guys know when Me, Yuna, Sarah, and Rikku got captured?" they nodded "Well that guy you saw when you bursted in was my formerly adoptive father Cid the leader of the Al Bhed. The reason he was there because those summoner abuductions became priority one missions meaning that if you disobeyed those orders the penalty is death and when Sarah and Rikku accepted the guardian positions and didn't capture Yuna right it was seen as treason. Rikku got pardoned since she was Cid's flesh and blood but since we were both adopted into the Al Bhed he couldn't get the community to grant the same pardon so he did the next best thing he thought was better than death he exiled us stripped us of our pocket watches signifying we were Al Bhed and warned us if we returned home we'd be killed but as he took my watch he said something that helped more than I th-thought," he stuttered tears threatening to pour down his cheeks as he quoted his former dad "Remeber no matter what I'll always love you like my own flesh and blood, I'm sorry" he lowered his head as he cried a bit and they just looked bit sorrowful. Sarah spoke up "He said a similar thing about my family and they put their asses on the line trying get me pardoned." this made Andre feel worse he didn't just exile himself but he dragged his girlfriend down with him "Sarah I'm so sor-" She interrupted him "don't Andre I'm the one that should be sorry I forgot to tell you when you showed up and I accepted the position you're not to blame here." Auron interjected "He would've disobeyed the orders anyway if you told him. And Andre I believe you had something else to tell else." Andre nodded "Yeah after that you can guess how shook to my core I was. Well let's just say this I've had an equivalent to a demon in my head," Before he continued Wakka and Lulu exclaimed like Yuna "WHAT!?" Even Khimari was a bit surprised, Andre then got them to calm down "Listen its never been able to influence or control me unless I'm extremely emotional, physically exhausted or on death's door." knocking on the table for good luck "And so you have an idea how I am when it comes out, Sarah do you have the sphere for last year on Kilika?" She went into her bag pulled out a sphere since they were the only ones in the room She asked Rin if they could use the Sphere screen he agreed and said he'd make sure the other guests don't see, She hooked it up and before she started the playback she looked towards Andre he said to her after looking at the party "play it all." She then started the play back from the the beginning it started with Dona looking at it and she then pointed it to Barthello along with two others his age who were hurting a little younger Sarah with a younger Andre being continually shocked by Dona's thunder whenever he got to close to Barthello "Leave us alone we're just trying to get to our families on the boat for the luca cup Arrgh!" he getting shocked Barthello scoffed "What seats would you be able to get at the cup you Al Bhed are barely allowed to compete let alone spectate ain't that right cutie?" The Younger Sarah spat in his face a bit of blood in the spit "You little bitch!" he then proceeded two grab both her arms and proceeded to breaking them forcing her to unconsiousness Andre still being shocked didn't see it but he heard her scream "No no Pleasr Stop Aahhhh!" Seeing this made the present Sarah cringe with Andre hugging her tight this was as painful for her to see again as it was for him,the younger Andre then screamed "SARAH!" there was then a dark wave that pulsed out it made Dona, Barthello, and the other guys stumble over the sphere turned towards the past Andre with him covered in this Dark Aura and his Ruby Red eyes completely replaced with Golden Yellow ones looking completely sadistic and full of anger even his voice was distorted "YOU BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" the past Andre assuming the worst because it took a lot to make Sarah scream he then turned to Barthello and charging him at a lightening fast speed much faster than he was right now kicking the other two guys so hard they flew into the sea came belly up knocked out andre then proceeded to Barthello "Wh-What the hell are you?" past Andre grabbed Barthello's arm and he smiled sadistically while the Aura was burning his skin to the touch "I'm your punishment for what you did to her, and this will be a slow punishment." he said sadistically and then proceeded to break Barthello's arm his scream being heard throughout the entire village and waking the past Sarah back to consciousness saying weakly "A-Andre? Please stop Andre you don't have to go any further. " The younger Andre in a relieved surprise turned to her "Sarah?" his dark Aura starting to dissipate, his voice no longer sounding distorted again, and his ruby red eyes coming back. By this time Dona ran in terror and dropped the sphere. Andre back to normal helped up Sarah making sure her arms were supported and ended up picking her up bridal style and then walk over to the sphere kneeled and picked it up and gave it to Sarah to stop the recording the past Andre said one last thing before it stopped "Oh god Sarah I'm so sorry." it then stopped and Sarah went to take it and put it back in her bag. Andre then turned around to hear all things he was afraid to hear but he heard something from Airon he didn't expect "He was exactly like you at first when he had it." Andre then asked Auron he should've asked in luca "You mean my Father, Auron what was his name?" Auron answered "Dante, Dante of the inferno was his publicly given name when he took on the demon he never told me its name. The irony was he took the demon inside himself to save the world but was for some reason became the local pariah to everyone except to his wife and your mother Cassandra and his closest friends and students." Tidus then added "And from the looks of the video you were only doing that stuff to protect Sarah so as long as we don't fuck with her and avoid touchy subjects we don't have to deal with um, does that thing have a name?"And Yuna then gave her say "Andre I trust you and I did over react at luca but I have to ask can you control it?" Lulu agreed with this statement for a different reason "Yes can you? Because if so you're almost like a one man army it was frightening to say the least but if not can you at least hold it back so it can't slip through?" Wakka just didn't know what to say and Auron and Khimari didn't say a thing. Andre looked down as he answered each question "I don't know if it has a name, I don't know if I can control it because it's never had this strong a presence before and so far I'm able to hold it back but I don't know if things get hectic like in luca, but I'm just glad none of you are calling demon child or anything like that. Listen I'm going bed and try to get things settled up here talk about this as much as you want if you don't want me as a guardian anymore that's fine and before you throw that he just got kicked of the Al Bhed pity card in there I'll be fine with my skills I could make some money as a merc or bodyguard." he knew he was bullshiting but the one thing he didn't want from his friends was pity. Andre then left to go to sleep and work things out with the thing in his head 'So demon got a name for me?' the demon answered 'You can call me Asura'.

Back in the lobby

After a few awkward minutes of nobody talking after Sarah got fed up and asked "Okay after you guys factored this in with everything else you know about Andy what do you guys actually think even you example of why I hate Yevon and it's worshippers present company excluded." Wakka just sat there thinking on everything Andre's done knowing full well that the wrong thing could have him at the next moment on the ground outside. "Well I don't know I mean in the teachings any person with a demon in them is to be treated like Sinspawn because they not better than Sinspawn but Andre is nothing like the teachings said so Andre is in a gray area for me right now." Sarah not satisfied continued to Khimari "Alright Ronso how bout you?" Khimari stood up and said "Khimari believe after everything Andre has done Khimari have no reason to doubt Andre." Tidus spoke up next "I'm with the big guy on this one Andre was the first guy I met here after everything we've been through even with that thing inside him I have no reason not to trust him," Lulu was next "Although I was thoroughly frightened by the display of power on the sphere Andre still seems like a good kid just with a hell of a lot of extra baggage and I feel confident in saying this that Andre would never want to harm any of us especially Yuna and Sarah." Next was Yuna "I meant what I said to him I trust him as long as he keep that thing from taking over and doesn't hurt anyone innocent." Sarah scoffed "Depends on your definition of innocent" she muttered something under her breath so Wakka couldn't hear "Al Bhed princess" Yuna didn't respond to that comment but she did respond to the innocent line because basically everybody in Spira was guilty of violent prejudice toward al Bhed and Yuna didn't live through the same hence the 'princess' title, " As long he doesn't hurt anyone that doesn't show us ill will how bout that Andre's Al Bhed Princess?" knowing she made Sarah blush the exile said quickly "Don't call me that we just started dating and I love him and all but it's not like we've given each other pet names or anything like that!" she realized what she just said but before she could say anything everybody except Aaron and Khimari exclaimed "Your WHAT?!" Sarah face palmed looked to see if Andre heard that luckily he didn't she then turn back to the party "Damn it, ok fine yes I'm in love with him ever I since... I was ten I guess was when it started as a crush but when I turned twelve I knew I loved him and what happened at Kilika cemented that trust me after the sphere turned off he was so kind and gentle while treating my arms and of course he was blaming himself for what happened even though it was my fault for insulting Dona." Yuna awed while Tidus tried to figure out how Andre was oblivious of this for four years. "Though as much as I love him I don't want to freak him out or pressure him to say it tells he ready so I don't say prematurely." Lulu nodded "I know how that feels Sarah waiting for someone to be ready for that relationship but seems like it will take forever right Wakka?" she said blatantly telling Wakka to try and make a move sometime but seemed to fall on deaf ears "What?" he said while being distracted by something Rin was talking about and there was a loud shake through out the inn everybody stumbled a bit and looked at each other and Aaron said "It has begun" Sarah looked at him "What's begun?" Aaron just said plainly "His fight with his and his father's demon; we better get up there does anybody know any paralysis moves?" Khimari stepped forward "Khimari know bind and petrify." Tidus a bit surprised he knew those "That'll have to be enough c'mon let's go."

As they continued they heard Andre scream in agony making Sarah hurry even more so as so as she saw Andre she saw what on the video except only half of the Aura covered his body and only one of his ruby red eyes turned to a golden yellow. He looked in Absolute pain, she heard behind her "Khimari now" Khimari charged his magic as best he could and yelled "Bind" a bunch of different straps and vines wrapped tightly around Andre not so much to kill or hurt him Sarah tried going to him but Aaron grabbed her shoulder "Leave him be this is his fight." Sarah nodded and looked on at Andre having no Idea what's going on in his head

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle of the Mind. Andre's new ace in the hole weapon?

When Andre went to bed he wasn't expecting to be fighting for his life in his mind.

A few minutes ago

'Asura huh?' Andre smirked 'well at least not Beelzebub' Andre then went on to bed after 'So how do we settle this?' 'just get some sleep I have to organize things first' as soon as he fell a sleep he plunged into darkness he was calmly falling down his feet then landed on something he took a step forward a flash of light came on and he was standing on what looked like a plate glass window the man in the middle of the picture on the platform was about in his mid-twenties he had snow white hair hazelnut brown eyes wearing basically the same style of clothes as Andre except instead of a red and black jacket it was a black and red trench coat in his right gloved hand was a double-bladed weapon that looked like a giant two-sided key one side white and blue the other side red and black even the look of each side contradicted each other (Forevermore and Divinity as one keyblade) while with his left gloved hand he was keeping a woman with brunette hair Ruby red eyes in beautiful black and silver clothes holding a small baby with short white hair and also ruby red eyes away from something. Andre was on his knees wishing he could take a picture of this because he realized this was him and his Parents a long time ago he then heard its voice

"You know you're a lot like him not just looks but how you act to." he turned to see Asura looking like Andre's polar opposite, Asura had ebony black hair his usual golden yellow eyes the entirety of his clothes were white and blue instead of Andre's Black and red. Andre got up to his feet ready to fight, but Asura put up his hand "We're not fighting yet Jr. we still need to get some things in order like I'm not usually that sadistic." Andre raised an eyebrow guessing he saw the video well technically he lived it. "Why don't I believe you? oh right your a demon." Asura looked at him "I'm technically a demonic heartless, and since I'm the only one there's no lying stereotype for you to call on brother." Andre's eyes widened "What did you just call me?" Asura blinked silent for few seconds "Right Auron told you Dante's given alias 'of the Inferno' I believe it was but he didn't tell you the entire reason he got that title. Well it's like this at the age of sixteen daddy created me in a freak accident and in my early stages of life I acted like i did on Kilika and before any serious damage to the world itself was done but I already killed a great number of people and when he sealed me in him we mediated and I calmed down during those nine years but a man named Xehanort demonized Dante and his family and nearly had the whole world tear you guys apart if it weren't for your girlfriend's mother they would've. Knowing you wouldn't be safe with them when they took you to the world's designated guardian and Dante's oldest friend Ansem the wise while You girlfriend's mother left her with the Al Bhed in Spira they were all going to redeem him in the eyes of the people by going back, but before they left they gave you me as a guardian 'angel' With the help of Ansem the wise it was a success but as they when went back to the keyblader academy it detached itself from Radiant Garden and Ansem and I assumed the worse and put you in a orphanage hoping nobody would recognize you but they did and here we are the only thing I didn't expect was you blocking me out for fourteen years lets just say like any normal person you go a bit crazy for that long a time in isolation. So to answer your original question of why I called you brother is because Dante made me in a weird way we're brothers Andre." (A/N talk about an exposition dump) At this point Andre was still processing everything all he wanted to ask now "Well then...Brother," Andre saying it with somewhat difficulty " Tell me this what do we do now?" Asura snapped his fingers and then showed three pedestals one each with a floating keychain "First of all you have to inherit one of your parents keyblades and before you ask no this doesn't confirm they're alive or dead this would've happened either way, then we'll fight for dominance bro, if you win you get my power with me taking over but at a fraction of it only now choose your keyblade little brother." Andre walked up to the one on the left the keychain was of a white crown with blue tips he then heard a voice "Divinity your mother's keyblade with the power to cleanse any heart of darkness and bring those turned heartless back to normal." Andre thought thats a nice power but he has no idea what a heartless was and no one he knew was consumed by darkness so he moved to the one on the right this keychain was a black and red raven the voice came again "Forevermore your father's keyblade will make you move faster and your strikes more powerful but wield this along with Divinity both double." He turned to Asura "I can dual wield keyblades?" Asura then shook his head "Not yet wait two years then you'll be ready and your going to have to give up one of these after you choose one and then you'll receive the one you didn't give up in two years." Andre then walked to the middle pedestal where the key chain was dull steel gray chocobo " The metal chocobo hits harder but restrains your ability to adapt in combat." Sounded like a berserker keyblade to him that definitely didn't appeal to him so he went to the 'Forevermore' pedestal and took the keychain there was then a flash of light and Forevermore was now in his right hand, to him it looked beautiful and deadly at the same time, and as a added bonus it felt lighter than his own swords. His train of thought broke as he noticed he unconsciously picked up the chocobo keychain and threw it over the edge of the tower and Asura got his opposite version of Forevermore that was blue and white he then snapped his fingers and then the local changed a desolate place full of keyblades stuck in the ground looking like they've been there for years untouched "Asura where are we?" Andre asked looking at all the keyblades Asura then said "Technically still in your mind just thought this would be better for the battle after all this is my birth place" he then charged Andre with the same speed as in the recording and when he blocked the attack the ground around them cracked and made a crater where they stood Asura smirked and said "Dark Wave" and then a black energy came out of Asura's blade and blasted itself at Andre making him go back several feet skidding on the ground but Andre improvised punching Asura in the gut twice jumped spun kicked him in the back of the head and then proceeded to stab him in the chest 'killing' Asura but he was chuckling and flicked forevermore then there was a soft ping "This calls for an explanation you see Forevermore is my physical manifestation you see you had to beat me to unlock its power. You also need to no you can still lose control if you overexert youself or if your emotions run wild. Now you need to wake up you've been here for two days you've been worrying everybody little brother I'll keep in touch." He then snapped for fingers for fingers to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Operation Mi'ihen

Andre lazily opened his eyes seeing Sarah unconscious while sitting in a chair he tried reaching for her hand but he noticed he was tied up he tried wriggling out of it but just gave up and decided to wake up his sweetheart from sleep "Um Sarah," her eyes fluttered open, "sorry to wake you and everything but, why am I tied up like this? This an S&M thing cause I seriously had no idea you were in to that sort of thing, and did I make you worry much?" Sarah still a bit drowsy "First of all no Khimari just casted a bind spell on you while you were out, and second of yes you had me worried first time I've been able to sleep in the past couple days, speaking of which," She then got up from the chair opened the door and yelled out "guys he's awake you can com'n up yell at him now." she then went back to sitting in the chair giving him a soft look " Um Sarah you okay?" She then started looking at him weird "Yeah why?" Before he could answer Tidus followed by Yuna and the rest of her guardians came into the room. Khimari dispelled the Bind and Andre was able to get up from the bed "Thanks Khim-" he didn't finish because Tidus then punched him in the gut with his gauntleted hand " You fucking idiot what were you thinking, taking that thing on alone?" Andre hunched over in pain gasping for air he had no idea Tidus could hit so hard "Hey wasn't exactly my idea, I wanted to sleep Asura was the one that wanted it done and over with, nice guy after you get passed the crazed psycho phase due to fourteen years of isolation and being unable to talk to the person you're stuck in." everybody blinked and asked at the same time "Asura?" Andre then explained everything to them even about his parents and his new inherited weapons, but when they heard about the keyblade they were all skeptical but Tidus said something about it "oh really then where is this keyblade?" Andre standing up now instinctively raised his right arm opened up his hand and then with a small flash of light Forevermore was in his hand and everybody had there mouths open Andre then clarified "It may be impressive but I'm only going to use it if my swords break or it's a dire situation, Actually Sarah if I remember right you're supposed to be getting your mom's soon. So what did I miss?" Sarah took his hand And took him down to the lobby out the door to see a huge fire pit cooking a monster that looked uglier than a Rancor. "Well since we were stuck here till you woke up we took out Rin's chocobo eater problem turns out it wasn't a fiend so the inn's cook is barbecuing it now we already have some to go so all that is left is to grab some chocobos to Djose." After a few minutes of packing and resupplying the entire party rode on chocobos until they were stopped by what looked like a caravan but the guard at the entrance said otherwise as they all dismounted "Sorry but a monumental operation between the Crusaders, Yevon, and Al Bhed is underway here." Both Sarah and Andre raised eyebrows at this sure was gone for a few weeks but he would've heard about this an so would've Sarah and she was Home before she became a guardian. Yuna then spoke to the guard "I'm a summoner on a important pilgrimage please let us through." Guard scratched his head "Sorry Lady summoner but if we are successful here your pilgrimage won't need to continue." then a very familiar voice came from behind them making Andre cringe "Guard, let them through I will take responsibility." the guard stood at attention "Yes Maester Seymour." Everybody turned around to see the Half-Guado Maester accompanied by his Guado guardians he walked up to Yuna "Lady Yuna if you and your guardians would follow me." He then walked on with his guardians following along and then Yuna walked on with Andre and Sarah right behind her and overheard "Who the hell was that creep?" Andre them answered "Seymour Guado Yuna met him before we met up with you." "Was it just me or was their something unsettling about him?" "It's not just you I felt it to something about him makes me want to have my weapons at the ready." Yuna had to cut in "Don't you think you're being paranoid Andre." he then countered "Well how does the saying go 'its only paranoia if you're wrong'? Yuna he may be a Maester but that doesn't mean he's a nice guy, what I'm trying to say is be careful alright?" Yuna then continued forward without a word Tidus tried his hand at flirting with Yuna no doubt was getting jealous of Seymour. Andre then turned his head to a crusader conversation on cannons all over the place "Are sure these will be enough for Sin?" the other responded "Yeah don't worry those Al Bhed said these were as strong as an aeon and if these that giant one will probably punch through anything Sin can put up." After they left those guys Andre saw a lone cannon tugged on Sarah's arm she looked at him and motioned toward the cannon understanding what he meant they went over to the cannon took look at it and what they found made them realize this operation was made to fail these things barely had enough power to kill a weak Sinspawn let alone an aeon itself. Not noticing Wakka walked up to the cannon and being true to the Yevonite he was kicked cannon and said "Infernal things" making Andre hit his head on the bottom making Sarah giggle "Ow Wakka next time you do that give me a warning will yeah?" Wakka then got curious "Why were you guys looking at that infernal Machina weapon?" Andre shook his head "Because being raised as Al Bhed we practically have it hardwired to take a look at any Machina we find and let me tell you this with all seriousness," he got very grim look on his face "This cannon is ancient even by Machina standards and from what I heard right other then that giant thing all these cannons are the same and AREN'T as strong as an aeon, and before you ask, with what I know right now this operation is doomed to fail." He then elaborated as they continued to the Command Center of operation Mi'ihen"You see to begin with Machina weapons have never been reliable unlike other Machina, and this is just an estimate but since each cannon can only be fired once and then takes five-ten minutes to reload and since each shot is barely enough to kill a weak Sinspawn, even if they drilled this a thousand times over they could never make a constant stream of attacks to break through Sin's defenses if anything all this will accomplish is piss it off and before you say anything Wakka, this isn't the Al Bhed that's at fault here we don't even use these cannons for target practice there's no way any self-respecting Al Bhed would recommend anybody this kind of P.O.S. and the crusaders have no firepower like this so that leaves Yevon and I have a suspicion that they know it will fail and will use the Crusader's and Al Bhed as scapegoats so they don't get any bad press and solidify the 'fact' that nothing can kill sin except for the Final Aeon." He then clenched his fists as they walked to the entrance "But if you ask me this solidifies my resolve to find a way to kill sin forever and maybe bring down the bastard that set up this massacre I hate it when people with power disregard the lives of others so easily."

He then heard The Guado Maester "Oh really? Then pray tell how you would bring down two Maesters of Yevon, if this operation does go wrong? Maester Kinoc do you have any idea how such a child could do such a thing." When they came in they the smug face of Seymour and the Maester next to him Kinoc who looked like a monk. "The kid would barely be able to take down your guards let alone kills us if that is what you are implying Seymour. And what is a fifteen and fourteen year old doing here?" Auron then countered Kinoc "Being guardians and how did someone like you become a Maester, Kinoc?" Kinoc was shocked at first but regained some of his composure "Auron? Is that you I barely recognized you. As you can see Auron a lots changed in the past ten years." Andre slammed his fist on the table "Reunions aside this plan will fail you're going to send bout a few thousand people to their deaths if you go through with this." Kinoc looked at the young boy but then looked at his guards "If you will guards take this kid out of here he has no idea what he's talking about and my apologies lady Yuna but you'll have to wait until after the operation to continue your journey." Andre had a look of pure anger on his face 'These assholes know that its not going to work and they just shrug it off' "I'll let myself out you know find good seats for the slaughter." He walked out and Sarah followed "You know everybody is thinking that you're being a bit of an ass." Andre couldnt care less right now "We should probably- you know what for the first time in awhile I legitimately don't know what to do since we're stuck here till Sin comes and does what he does best kills everybody and makes Yuna do another sending." He then got to the cliffedge looking out to the coast where Sin is planned to appear he sat down with his legs hanging on the edge, Sarah then sitting down next to him "Well I got an idea of what we could do until then." Andre not noticing how close she was getting "oh? What would tha-" she then kissed him on the lips and to show he got the idea he returned the kiss. It continued for several minutes until they heard Yuna cough to make herself known "Hey Yuna what's going on? Did you somehow convince them not to go through with this?" The summoner shook her head and she was looking angry at Andre "Andre why were you so disrespectful back there?" The white haired boy stood up to meet Yuna in the eyes which was pretty easy since they were about the same height, "Because Yuna I don't give my respect to leaders who shrug off the deaths of thousands when they themselves set it up." Yuna standing her ground knowing Andre was going to be stubborn "Did you even consider that everybody here knows the risks, and maybe that's a trait you need to be a leader." Andre shook his head "Yeah I considered that but I've heard the Crusaders talking they know the risk but they believe the death count will be in the few hundreds not the entire force, and don't talk to me about making sacrifices in leadership Yuna I may have been adopted but Cid was still my dad I know the signs when a decision like this was made they're subtle but they were there showing that it was tearing him apart but I saw none of those on them in fact Seymour in particular slightly enjoyed the notion when I mentioned it to him. Seriously Yuna what're you seeing in him, sure he's a smooth talker but so are politicians and lawyers. At least Tidus is more your age and not a closet psycho." he said this with dead-panned seriousness but left ending the conversation 'You know you could've explained that better Bro' he groaned inwardly 'You don't think I don't know that Asura?' he then saw Seymour motioning him to come over to him. Andre humored him "What do you want Seymour?" he then smirked and grabbed him by the neck lifted Andre up and slammed him against a wall "What I want my little Al Bhed outcast," Andre eyes widened in surprise "You should really be more careful of what you say when you think you're alone in a city devoted to Yevon, now back to what I want first of all I want you out of the way because I plan on using lady Yuna to become the next Sin. Why you ask because I want power and Sin is the most powerful thing in Spira and if Sir Jecht did it why not me." Andre started struggling against Seymour's grip 'this guy is crazier than you were a few days ago Asura' getting a chuckle from his demonic brother 'I know but how does he plan to do that by flirting with Yuna' Andre looked at Seymour in the eyes "Sorry to burst your bubble but Yuna likes me and would hate your guts if you got me out of the way and then my girlfriend would kill you twice over." The Guado Maester then gave a creepy chuckle "That's how I plan to keep you out of the way Andre, you see if you don't get out of my way I'll have her killed," shocked Andre didn't know what to do he knew that Sarah could more than handle what everSeymour would try to throw at her but didn't want Seymour to know that so he just showed him his anger at threatening one of the only people he truly cared about and that was a very deep rage 'Hey Bro might tone it down you be able keep me in check if get angrier'. Seymour believing his threat sunk in he got cocky "oh and there also a more primal need for lady Yuna." Andre couldn't take any more he unhooked one of his scabbards without Seymour noticing and smacked him in the side of the head with it forcing him to let go his Andre's neck he then quickly hooked the scabbard back on and looked down at Seymour "Seymour you wont hurt either of them or I swear I'll kill you myself." when he said this the dark aura was returning and one his eyes turned gold "And before you say that this just a bluff from a kid in way over his head, never underestimate me you have no idea what I'm capable of Seymour." He then turned his back on Seymour and walked towards to where the rest of the party calming down on the way so that his eye could come back to normal but didn't get calm enough because there was still a bit of a far aura around his feet when he got to Sarah she noticed right away "What's wrong Andre?" He looked at her "What makes you think something's wrong?" This earned him a glare from her "Don't play coy Andre you're not good at it. And I know something's wrong because there's a little bit of dark Aura at your feet." She pointed down at his feet where the aura was he sighed "Fine before I came here I talked with Seymour or I should say he failed to threaten me to stay out of his way when the subject was on Yuna." Sarah got a very confused look on her face "What did he fail to threaten you with?" Andre then sat trying word it right "Well i thought he would first try to threaten my life but he knew that would hurt his chances of getting Yuna so he went straight to threatening your life if I continued on getting in his way and he thinks it worked but I know for a fact that you're stronger than me so you can anything he could throw at you, but he still pissed me the hell off that he'd threaten your life." This made Sarah double take in her mind 'did he really just say I'm stronger than him?' "You know lying to compliment me won't get you any where with me pretty boy." This made Andre chuckle "Fine you may not be stronger than me but you are strong Sarah." he wrapped his arm around her as he said this she noticed this and started leaning on him "Hey Sarah?" She looked up at him "Hmm?" Getting nervous starching his nose with his other hand "Remember when we met back in Luca and you told me not to say a certain phrase unless I was absolutely sure?" Sarah looking surprised 'Oh my God is he really going to say what I think he's going to say' blushing lightly at the thought "Yeah why?" Before he could answer a horn blew signaling the approach of Sin. 'Oooh so close' Andre not in the mood for Asura's comments 'Damn it why now?' both Sarah and Andre thought Andre now thinking towards Asura 'And do you want another ass kicking As?' and being as big a smart ass as Andre 'Naw no thanks still two years to soon and As? Is that my new nickname?' he really didn't want to talk about this right now everybody then walked out to see Sin. Andre was right now standing next to Sarah on his right and Yuna to his left and in front of them was Sin coming out of the sea but they were far enough away not to feel the miasma but what had Andre worried was the bait Sinspawn in a cage on the crane to the party's left and Andre knew the Sinspawn this time it was a powerful one at that it's name is Gui and its one of the most disgusting insect like Sinspawn ever but his train of thought broke as soon as he heard the firing of all the Machina cannons straight at sin while hundreds if not a few thousand Crusaders were attacking fiends coming from sin on the coast Many were already dying. During the excitement of the battle only Andre and Auron noticed Gui got free from its cage Andre drew his dual cracked swords and went at it to hold it off shortly while Auron took out his sword and alerted the rest of the group of the threat "Get ready" as they all heard a loud yell as Andre was thrown back landing on his feet the cracks in his swords looking worse he looked at the rest of the party "Well who's up for some fun?" as he dodged what looked like vomit from Gui's head, it just seemed to continue spewing at him until Lulu gave it a thunder to the head. Auron and Khimari went ahead to attack its armored limbs since they were the only ones other than Andre with piercing weapons while Wakka assisted Lulu with attacking the head blinding it with a Dark attack and Andre, Sarah, and Tidus being the fastest fighter attacked its vulnerable center between its armored limbs and Yuna summoned Ifrit and so that she wasn't just waiting for her Aeon to charge up for its best attack casted protect on everybody to buffer the damage. Even though this was one of their most cohesive fights it was still one of their toughest, even Auron was having a tough time "Even with piercing weapons this is taking a long time" he then plunged his sword in the ground making three separate explosions under Gui hitting his limbs and center stunning it for a short time giving the outcasts and Tidus the best opening they had the whole fight and they struck with every thing they had making it screech in pain but it was still standing making Andre groan "Man what would I give for one of Rikku's mixing bombs." This made Sarah laugh "I know right she would be a life savior right now with her Al Bhed potions and give Yuna a bit of slack she's really been pushing herself right now." Andre takes a look at the rest of the party fighting off Gui, "She's not the only one this is pushing everybody to their best right now I'm even considering to pull out my new weapon I'm getting worn already though." She nodded their conversation was cut short to Gui collapsing at last after a huge attack from Ifrit then they turned to the large scale battle against Sin seeing the giant cannon to the far left charging up and firing a giant ball of lightening at sin but it put up a force field around itself making the attack rebound as a giant wave toward the crusaders and Yuna's party the power was so great it made Andre fly up in the air and he hit the rock wall behind him the last he saw was some of the most horrific devastation he ever saw and then blacked out hitting the ground


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Aftermath

The only one still conscious was surprisingly Yuna maybe because Tidus used himself as a cushion do that Yuna didn't have to hit the rock wall she looked to her left and right and saw every body was knocked out but not severely wounded but as she got up and walked toward the cliff edge she saw the damage there was absolute destruction and people or parts of people where every where along the coast and pyre flies everywhere she just dropped to her knees and began to weep knowing the was nothing she or her Aeons could do as Sin started to leave.

Andre was first to come around as he got up and seeing to his left was Sarah laying there motionless he immediately went to her and checked her vitals. Sighed lightly in relief she was breathing and she had a pulse, whatever he was going to do next he forgot immediately after he heard a slight weeping he looked for the source. His heart sank when he saw Yuna was the one weeping he the got up and walked toward her put his arm on her shoulder making her lookup at him, he then proceeded to kneel down next to her hugging her slightly as she continued weeping into his jacket silently swearing 'Kinoc, Seymour, and even you Jecht you're all going to pay for this'. The next ones to get up were Khimari and Auron standing stoically by them next were Wakka and Lulu also standing staying close together as they saw the devastation absolutely silent lastly were Tidus and Sarah they came next to Yuna and Andre they were now standing up still watching Sin leave Tidus was about to run toward his father in blind anger but Andre grabbed his shoulder shook his head and pulled him in and whispered in his ear "Deal with your daddy issues later right now she needs you here to help her along the way" he then looked down to Yuna who was still weeping a little bit, "Yuna mind if I go and talk with Sarah? Tidus has offered his shoulder if you still need to cry a bit." Yuna understanding pulled away from him and went over to Tidus "Alright..Thank you Andre" she said between sobs Andre then went to Sarah and did the same to her as he did with Yuna except in the opposite arm so she had a dry shoulder to cry on "No problem Yuna. C'mon Sarah." they walked away from the party because he knew when Sarah didn't want to look weak in front of everybody by crying like when they saw her in the Fahrenheit after she lost her position in the Al Bhed "We saw this coming Andre." she said to him her voice cracking, Andre just kept his arm around her looked down at the ground "I know, but there was nothing we could've done nobody would listen to us." he said as calmly as possible but tears were coming out as well but Sarah didn't see this so she pulled away from Andre "Tysh ed Andre ruf lyh pa cu lyms yd y desa mega drec (Damn it Andre how can you be so calm about this)?!" tears starting to poor down her face making the tears flow down Andre's face as well "Palyica E ryja du pa dra lyms uha nekrd huf cehla E fyc uid vun dfu tyoc yht ymcu palyica...drec syo cuiht dannepma pid palyica E's kmyt oui'na cdemm ymeja Sarah] palyica E-E...hu hud rana, hud huf, hud oad (Because I have to be the calm one right now since I was out for two days and also because...this may sound terrible but because I'm glad you're still alive Sarah because I-I...no not here, not now, not yet)." Sarah noticed the tears running down Andre's face and what he was trying to say she then asked him a very nagging question "Besides Yuna and protecting everybody from a tragedy like this what other reasons are you looking for an eternal calm Andre?" Andre was stunned to hear this question but expected this since Operation Mi'ihen was a failed attempt at the eternal calm "Sarah, I want the eternal calm because well I never told anybody this but if you insist," Andre looked around to see if anyone was listening in this was embarrassing for him since it seemed unlike him to want it, " I really don't want sin around when I have kids of my own I'd want them to be able to know their Aunt Yuna, for them to have everything I didn't growing up and none of the hardship or tragedy I had, so to answer your question Sarah I want to be able to have a family here without sin." Sarah absolutely surprised that Andre wanted to have a family here one day but her thoughts did drift to a reasonable question 'who would the wife and mother be?' she then jumped to conclusions and had to ask in an unlike tone that didn't have her usual tease when she talked but it was purely of curiosity and her face was getting red as she asked "Di-Did you have someone already as that future wife and mother of said kids?" This got him completely off guard he blushed madly as he stammered "I-I-I ha-had some Ide-ideas." Asura wanting to get in this 'You're a Terrible liar she's the only one you've thought of in that dream!' Ignoring Asura's to true comment and wanting to change the subject and not wanting to hear her freak out because other than Asura she could read him like an open book. "Anyway I think Yuna is about to perform the sending it's really something to see." apparently Sarah dropped her whole Tom-boy tough girl act to day dream of one day being Andre's wife and spaced out as well "Wh-What oh right sure."

Yuna kept on crying for a few minutes as Sarah and Andre talked. And during the crying she consciously decided something and said to Tidus "I can't have him continue to look for a way to kill Sin forever if this is the result at every attempt." Lulu chuckled "Yuna you saw how he was when he realized this was a batched operation, you'll have no way to convince him to do otherwise you'll probably just push him away and make him quit his guardian position and continue to look for a way to kill sin forever alone and I know you don't want that Yuna." Wakka then looked at Yuna questioningly "What's about that he a player or something ya?" Yuna having the resolve to tell him finally "No Wakka he's my step cousin on my mother's side." Wakka just stated blankly "But I've never met your mother and Andre's adopted family is Al..." he stopped talking as he put two and two together. "WHAAT?" he yelled loudly and Andre and Sarah walked over as he said this "Hey Wakka I appreciate the comic relief but isn't it a bit soon? Oooh wait a minute you tell him finally Yuna?" She nodded Andre proceeded to slapped Wakka on the back "Welcome to the club how does it feel to find out our little Yuna is half-Al Bhed?" Wakka just didn't say anything "I don't know I'm still processing the destruction." Yuna then stepped forward to perform the biggest sending of her life.

While everybody was busy Auron took Tidus aside to talk to him all Andre heard was Auron say "Jecht came here knowing it wouldn't kill him came purely to see you." he shrugged it off as he heard Sarah sniff a bit "You cold?" Sarah shook her head "no it's just so sad." Andre just hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek "I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." She turned around to him and kissed him on the lips"Likewise Andre" they then proceeded to continue to watch the sending. After Yuna was done she went towards the group "Well we're done here let's continue to Djose it's not far from here." Everybody in the party followed Yuna as they continued to Djose to gain the third aeon. They were nearly at the cave leading to Djose when they got stopped by a certain Maester "Ah Lady Yuna it's good to see that awfully tragic failure of an operation but this was a possibility due to the crusaders heresy and Machina." Andre not afraid of Seymour's threats got really disrespectful toward him now "Then why did you approve of it in the first place knowing that they would die you can't be forgetful can you 'Maester'" practically giving Seymour a 'bring it on' look as he slightly unsheathed his swords more than willing to follow up on his promise but Seymour wasn't phased by his comment "I probably should've picked up on this sooner but High Summoner Braska named you after Yunalesca if it all the same to you I would be honored to be your Lord Zaon." Yuna blushed at Seymour's comment but Andre wasn't having any of it 'What the fuck is Tidus doing?' He pulled out his swords not caring the man he wanted to kill was a Maester. Seymour took his sight off Yuna "And should know your place outcast" he waved his hand at his guardians and they came forward and attacked Sarah but Andre was faster and blocked both guardians attacks "And I thought I told you what would happen if you tried hurting either of them and not to underestimate me." he pushed his attackers away while Seymour talked with "Anyway I have an invitation for lady Yuna of she is willing to accept?" Yuna nodded somewhat processing what just happened and agreed to Seymour's invitation to his mansion in guadosalam and the rest of the way to Djose was silent while Tidus grumbled about how much he hated Seymour.


End file.
